


To catch an angel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs help to get his soul back. His girlfriends best friend Performs a spell and catches Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To Catch an angel

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairings: Gabriel/Lisa , Sam/Tina

 

Lisa was in a real pickle. She was looking up spells for her friend. The only trick was that her friend Tina was involved with a hunter named Sam. And Lisa is a witch and Hunters do not like witches. 

 

Lisa was asked by Tina to help Sam, Tina's boyfriend. Who her best friend loved him so much. And Sam could end Lisa in a snap of his hands. Sam had turned up soulless. And here was Lisa looking through her spell's to Call down an angel to help. Castiel had disappeared. Dean was not coping well with his brother being soulless yet again. 

 

The ingredients had been easy enough to find. Tina had asked Sam to get the ingredients. Sam would have to not tell Dean about this. And when they called the angel then Lisa had to take the chance that the boys would not off her after it was performed. 

 

*********************************************************

Sam and Dean drove silently through the night . Tina was in the back seat. 

"It is right up here Dean turn right" Tina said directing them to Lisa's house. Lisa was worried the boys would off her after they got what they wanted. And she had a right to be. The boys hated witches. 

"So this is your best friend who is the witch." Dean asked

 

"Yes and you must promise not to harm her after she calls down the angel to help Sam with his soul." Tina said looking at the boys. 

"Yes I promise. You know sweetie I will not harm anyone you care so much about." Sam said. 

"Well I can not make that promise lady . We have dealt with witches before and then left a bad taste in my mouth. " Dean said looking in the rearview mirror to see Tina's reaction. which was pure dread. 

 

"Pull up here. I will knock on the door. Dean I swear if you harm one hair on her head after she helps you guys get Sam's soul back. I will kill you." Tina said. She would too. Sam or no Sam Lisa was her friend. She had helped her so very much. She also had helped her conceal her from her family when they had mistreated her. 

 

Tina got out and knocked. Lisa came to the door and beckoned her to call over the boys. 

 

Dean and Sam got out of the car and strolled into the house which was connected to her bookstore. She took them down to her storage room where she had everything set up to call down an angel. 

Sam and Dean noticed though that there was a cage with angelic writing on it. 

"What is that for? We do not want Castiel in a cage." Dean said

"Look I found a spell to catch an angel. I know you want your buddy but he obviously does not want to come down. And he is not the only angel that can help Sam. So please have an open mind. " Lisa said

 

Dean looked at Sam then elbowed him and whispered in his ear "at least this witch is cute. " Dean said

Lisa smiled as she was setting up. Maybe these hunter would not kill her after all. 

She made them hold hands in the circle and then she chanted the spell. There was wind that swept through the shop and the lights and candles went out. Then Lisa said "Please keep holding hands. I will call out again. "

 

She did so then as she did the candles light back up and they looked down to find a man laying in the circle. 

Dean and Sam squinted and said "There is no way he is dead. We saw him die ourselves. " 

"Well he looks dead whoever or whatever angel he is" Tina said and as she said it the angel opened his eyes. 

Then Lisa started chanting and the angel was swept into the cage which was an old jail cell that was in the storage room. She had put angel binding spells on the doors and and even changed the mattress.

The angel sat up on the mattress and had a snide smile on his face. 

"ooo you are good Witch but not good enough to keep me" Gabriel said then tried to get out of the cell. Which he could not do. 

Dean and Sam laughed "Of all the angel you could summon or trap . You trapped the douchiest of all" Dean said 

"Ok but can he help you?" Lisa asked

Tina was just looking at the angel who was still try to get out. He kept snapping his fingers. 

"I have got to give it to you witch you are good at what you do." Sam said 

"My name is Lisa Thank you very much" Lisa said as she watched the angel getting mad. Maybe she was wrong to help the hunter. He was cute. 

The angel then looked up at her and smiled like he heard her thoughts. 

"Release me Lisa and I will forgive you and not kill you. " The angel said

Lisa felt bad and said "No you need to help my friends first. "

Then the angel snapped his head to where Dean and Sam were. "Hello chuckleheads long time no see." the angel said then he said "You might want to tell the lady to let me go. I am an archangel." 

"Wait what?" Lisa said 

"Whoa " Tina said

Sam laughed "Yeah well we did not mean to caught you. And here is the thing how are you here when we saw you die?" Sam said. 

"Well Moose I am an archangel" Gabriel said but was getting irritated that he had been in his hiding place and got yanked out for the knuckleheads yet again. 

"So which Archangel is it?" Tina asked

Lisa was mesmerized by him. He was so beautiful to her. His butterscotch eyes made her melt. His hair was blondish brown. He was not tal but still taller than her. She did not like too tall of a man. And damn the way he filled out his jeans. She licked her lips. 

"This ladies is Gabriel. Gabriel this is Lisa and Tina." Dean said

"Well ladies nice to meet you. Now Lisa can you let me out. " Gabriel said his eyes were begging the witch to let him out. He was studying her. She was not a bad looking woman. Actually if he was not feeling trapped right now he would want to stay. Then he really looked at her. 

"So you going to help me get my soul back or what Gabe?" Sam asked

Gabriel did not even turn his head as he spoke "I might help you. " He then focused on Lisa. He looked her over as best as he could she was standing in the shadows. Her hair was the color of fire. Her eyes looked like chocolate or at least from what he could see. "Witch Lisa come over here." 

Tina held her back though "You can not trust him until he helps us. " Tina said

"She can not trust Sam or Dean either. She is a witch and they are hunters." Gabriel said then he added in her head. "Trust me they will betray you and your friend."

She blinked and acknowledged him and then thought back to him "I know that is why I am keeping you please stay in the cage. I will feed you or help you and then I promise to let you go angel" Lisa nodded to him. 

"Look boys you can stay the night I have plenty of rooms. I am keeping him in the cell until he agrees and you guys agree to not kill me" Lisa said. 

The boys nodded and then went up to the rooms. Tina showed them the way. Lisa was going to leave when Gabriel spoke out loud. "Please stay and come close enough for me to see you." 

"Ok" Lisa said and turned back on the lights where Gabriel saw that the candlelight did not do her justice. She was breathtaking. 

************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were settling in and Tina helped Sam find his room. She knew that look that Lisa gave her was mistrust for the boys. Tina had her doubts too. She did trust Sam though to a point she had to keep reminding herself he was soulless

 

Tina showed them the house which was huge. Lisa's family came from money. It was not because of spells or at least Lisa did not think so. Maybe a good luck charm. She had not gotten all the stories. She was raised by her grandmother. Tina had meet Lisa when she went to highschool with her. They became instant friends and had always stayed close. So in love or not she would not let her friend go for Sam or any man for that matter.

Sam followed her up to a huge bedroom upstairs. Dean had hesitated leaving Gabriel alone with Lisa. 

 

Tina had convinced both of them that she would be ok. She saw how that angel looked at Lisa though. He looked like she was candy. It was hard to believe Gabriel the archangel of legends and the bible was downstairs locked in a cage. 

 

"So how do you know Gabriel?" Tina asked showing them where the towels were in each bathroom. 

 

Sam sighed "He was posing as a Trickster and we tangled with him a few times. Last time he supposedly died for us. Now we come to find out he is not dead. I think this might have something to do with Castiel being gone." Dean said grabbing a towel and taking it into a bathroom. "I call dibs on this room. I want to forget about Gabriel for awhile." with that he shut the door.

 

"So tell me about this angel Sam." Tina said but Sam had this look in his eye and she knew what that look meant. Sam pushed her up against the wall as he shut the bedroom door. His lips crushed into her lips and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Sam had already lifted her and her legs wrapped around his torso . Tina just held on wrapping her arms around his neck. she was just along for the ride. 

 

Sam left a hot trail of kisses down Tina's neck and his hands and thumbs were teasing her nipples through her blouse. 

He whispered in her ear. "You are going to need to take this off. " 

Tina felt like she was on fire everytime he touched her. She pulled her blouse over her head as he walked them to the bed. He let her down right on the edge of the bed. His mouth capturing her breast and his teeth lightly nibbled on her nipple. His tongue dancing and licking in between nibbles. Tina let out a moan. Her hands lifted his shirt off. Sam shoved her on the bed. She knew what would come next. He was greed this one. 

 

He grabbed at her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. He then pulled his off. He then crawled onto the bed and stopped in between her legs licking her in her core just enough to get her wet. Tina ran her fingers through his hair. as he did that. 

Sam looked up and smiled a wicked smile. Then he kissed his way up and his throbbing manhood entered her all at once. He held nothing back and pulled back to plunge into her again. He kept up a steady rhythm. 

Sam wanted her to know that she was his and he was slowly falling in love with her. He was weirded out by the fact that he still had these feelings even after the first with the demon Crowley sent to take his soul. Last time he was soulless he did not care. His feeling were not there. Tina had changed him. 

Tina flipped him and rode him until he reached the point where they both climaxed together leaving them both in a state of bliss. 

Sam and Tina cuddled and talked. 

"So tell me about Gabriel" Tina said kissing his chest. 

"Ok well he is crafty" Sam said

"Well so is Lisa." Tina said and laughed as they fell asleep together. 

**************************************************************

Lisa was not sure of the way Gabriel looked at her. It made her feel like he was devouring her with his eyes. She had many men look at her like that. 

She figured she might not be able to put spells on him . He was an archangel . Ok wait she had caught him with a spell so there was that. She did know she would not keep him for long. She knew he was crafty. She could tell. 

"Come closer woman I want to see you better. " Gabriel said taken with her beauty. He had seen alot of beautiful women in his day but she was breathtaking. He also knew that she was not like most women who tried to get their way ok maybe she would do that because that look she just gave him. He knew what she was about to do. He read her mind. 

Lisa licked her lips and went closer to him. She knew how to seduce a man. Maybe she could get what she wanted after all. She got to just a foot from the cage. Gabriel had come to the bars to see her close up. 

"Why don't you come in here with me?" Gabriel asked

"You know why. You might be an angel but I know that you would trick me into letting you go. You are a sly one" Lisa said looking deeply into his eyes which swirled into gold. She could get lost in them eyes. 

Gabriel looked into her eyes they were a burnt caramel/chocolate. They had gold flecks in them. "you know you can not trust Sam or Dean they will well they have a bad record of getting people killed." Gabriel said he was using her fears against her. He knew that this might take awhile to get her on his side. Plus he had a feeling he needed to stay here to know what was going on. 

"Yep and I am a witch so that give them reason to want me dead right?" Lisa said . She could not help herself and got close to the cage. His hand reached through the bars. and pulled her to him and then suddenly she was in the cage with him and he was holding her. She looked up at him and said "You can get out can't you?" 

"Yes" Gabriel said. He buried his face in her hair. He then breathed her in. She smelled of lilies and incense. He felt himself harden. He wanted her. Of course he wanted most women. He had a feeling she was not like most women. "I need you to trust me and tell the knuckleheads nothing. Do you have more chains?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah" Lisa said then she heard him snap his fingers and the chains were there. He then had her put him in them. 

"oo you know this could be fun sweetness" Gabriel said . "And since you know I can get out at anytime. You should make me cookies. I want sweets. Tell them that you are bribing me to stay. Now quick I hear them coming. Get out of this cage. " He said giving her a quick kiss that floored both of them. "Maybe I should change that plan." he said after he released her from the kiss. 

Lisa's head was spinning. Her insides felt like goo. Then suddenly she was outside the cage and Dean barreled through the door. 

When he saw that Gabriel was still in the cage and Lisa was outside of it. he stopped. "I thought maybe this brute would manhandle you to get out." Dean said

"No I am just being to will get sweets to stay so I figured I would be good. Right Lisa?" Gabriel said 

Lisa looked at Gabriel "Yeah" she said breathless. 

Dean looked at Lisa suspiciously "Are you ok? Maybe we should guard him. He does have his way with women." Dean said knowing the archangel had a way of seducing women.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa did not know how to explain her attraction to the angel. She was baking cookies and Tina was watching perplexed. 

 

"So tell me again why you are baking cookies?" Tina asked and watched as Lisa mixed the ingredients. 

 

"The angel like sweets." Lisa said laughing.

 

"Ok well from what Sam said he is a really tricky angel. He told me he was posing as a Trickster." Tina said

 

"Well he is Gabriel the archangel. I trust him. More than I trust them two hunters. Tina you know if they found out. I mean they have reason to kill me." Lisa said Tina saw and hear that one sentence that Lisa thought she hid. 

"Yeah well I am good at hiding. It does not matter. I am enjoying my time. Plus my bestie is a witch. You make it easy for me to hide what I am." Tina said

"Yeah well Sam wants to kill your witch best friend. And his really good looking brother would hang my head on a wall or worse burn me at the stake" Lisa said shuttering

Lisa sprayed the cooking spray on the pan and spooned the cookie on the pan. She of course ate some cookie dough as she went. She loved chocolate chip cookies. Then she threw them in the oven. 

She had already taken some out and caught Dean sneaking some right after her tense conversation with Tina. Good thing he walked in now and not ten seconds ago. Dean stole a cookie. Sam followed in. 

 

"So can you get him to help? Or maybe get him to bring Castiel to help?" Sam asked watching as Tina put some more cookies on a pan. 

 

"Yeah he seems to like you. I think he has a thing for redheads." Dean said taking another cookie. 

"I was just going to go down there now." Lisa said

Dean tried to follow but she shooed him away. "I think it would be best alone." Lisa said. 

 

*********************************************************************

Gabriel had be debating on whether to go up and check on his cookies. The boys would know that he was fooling them but damn they smelled good. 

Then he heard the door come open and there was that redhead with a tray of milk and cookies for him. 

"I was wondering when you would live up to your part." Gabriel said as he sat up and snapped his fingers and he was out of the chains. He opened the door to the cell. 

"What would have happened if Dean would have been with me?" Lisa said handing him the milk and cookies. 

He shoved a cookie into his mouth. "mmmmmmmmmmmm" he said. He was savoring the flavor and she had took so much care in baking these. 

"Wow so what do I get out of this deal?" Lisa asked watching him down the whole plate of cookies. 

"My protection." Gabriel said when he was finished . And drank down the milk. 

"Why do I think I need protection from you? Who will protect me from you?" she said sexy and looked at him sideways. She knew if she looked at him head on it would be her undoing. 

The archangel knew when a woman was flirting with him and there she was all sexy and flirting. He really liked redheads too. 

He came over to her and pulled her to him. Lisa was not expecting this. She knew he was a womanizer but damn he moved fast. His lips hovered over her ear "What do you want from me?" Gabriel asked. 

That question made her quiver and swoon. It sent shock waves over her whole entire body. She had never felt this alive before. His lips kissed her ear. They then heard someone start down the one stairs towards them. 

Gabriel quickly put himself back in chains and then Lisa made herself look like it was all innocent. 

"You might not want to be so close to the cell" Dean said

"I thought you guys wanted me to get him to help you?" Lisa asked

 

"Well you can not trust him." Dean said looking at Gabriel. 

"I seem to remember saving you and Sam's' sorry asses." Gabriel said giving him a dirty look. 

"Well you see you faked death. And could have helped us. " Dean said

"So helping once you is not enough. People have to literally die for you and your brother. Where does it end Dean. I feel I can not trust you or your brother. " Lisa said building up anger. The cell started shaking and Dean felt himself being pushed back. He took out a gun and then Tina came down and made Lisa stop. 

"Hey she was going all witchy on me." Dean said putting his gun away. 

Gabriel had been about to help when Lisa said in her mind I got this. She had sent out a signal to Tina and Tina got there just in time. 

"You will not kill my best friend Dean" Tina said

Gabriel smiled because he knew he had the witch on his side. Dean was selfish in a way. Gabriel had been selfish too.

Gabriel also had this insane idea of just taking Lisa and him and going back into hiding. If Dean had not walked in when he did. Gabriel would have kissed her. The witch was affecting more than he wanted to admit.

"I was not going to kill her my first instinct was to pull out my gun lady." Dean said.

Sam came in . "Now Dean we made a deal not kill the witch." Sam said

"But Sammy she used her powers on me." Dean said 

Sam looked at Lisa "You need to control your powers. We are hunters . I can only hold back my brother for so long." Sam said

Tina had a feeling just by looking at the angel, he was playing Lisa against the brothers. And she could tell Lisa was smitten with the angel. The angel was handsome. Hell if she was not so taken by Sam she would be all over him. He kept giving Lisa these I could eat you up looks. What was funny about her friend was that Lisa was drop dead gorgeous. Lisa When it came to men however she made huge mistakes. 

And from everything Dean and Sam had said about Gabriel he was a womanizer. A first class one by the things Dean and Sam had said. Tina would have to talk to her about that. 

"So Gabriel enough with the games. I need your help. Are you going help me or not?" Sam asked

 

"Why should I? Why don't you two dial up your do boy Castiel?" Gabriel said 

"Would if we could Gabriel but Castiel does not seem to be taking our calls at the moment. " Dean said

"Did you two have a lovers spat Dean?" Gabriel said laughing. Then he turned to Lisa and said "Hey doll could you please get me more sweets?" 

Lisa gave him a dirty look and then nodded she figured he wanted to talk to the brothers alone. 

Lisa left the room. Tina decided this would be a good time to talk to her about Gabriel. So she walked out of the storage room too. 

 

***********************************************

"Ok Gabriel what do you know about Castiel?" Dean said coming close to the cage. 

"I know he is in hiding and trying to find our wayward father again. He wants to help Sam but he has another mission. You two chuckleheads are not the only ones that need saved. Maybe you should get your witch friend to summon him?" Gabriel said and then he had a dirty thought of what he wanted Lisa to do to him. Hmm maybe later. 

"What do you think she was trying to do when she got you?" Sam asked.

"Well you might want to start praying or I don't know by now shouldn't you guys have a special call for him. He is your angel toy." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. 

******************************

Lisa went into the kitchen to find another snack for Gabriel. Tina came in behind her. 

"Lisa please be careful around this angel. He is a womanizer." Tina said watching Lisa put cookies and candies in a plastic container. 

Lisa laughed and said "Yes I know. He is a bad boy." 

"uh huh I know that look." Tina said

"What I can just maybe fool around. He would be fun with the wings and all." Lisa said having dirty thoughts of what she wanted to do with the angel. 

"No I probably should have the boys forbid you to go into the room with him." Tina said am came into the kitchen. "Sam you need to keep my friend here away from that angel." 

Sam looked at Lisa and laughed "Do you have a crush on Gabriel there?" Sam said "I think he has a crush on you too. Tina is right you should stay away from him." 

"Hey this is my house and I will not stay away from him." Lisa said getting mad. She tried to go back into the storage room to take Gabriel his food but Dean blocked her. 

"I think you have had enough of that Gabriel. He is bad news for you. " Dean said.

"Move out o way Dean or I will" Lisa said and stopped the sentence when Tina came up behind her and whispered in her ear. Lisa handed Dean the cookies and candies. And went to her room miffed she was being treated like a prisoner in her own home. 

*************************************************

Dean handed Gabriel his treats . Gabriel looked really disappointed when he did not see Lisa. 

 

"So where is my red head?" Gabriel asked stuffing a cookie in his mouth. 

"We are keeping her from you until you get Castiel here or agree to help Sam." Dean said.

"Now Deano I never said I would not help Moose. I just figured you have Castiel in your pocket why do you need me?" Gabriel said. He wanted to see that redheaded vixen . She seemed to be his only ally plus he wanted to sample some of her candies too. He would escape later and have some fun. 

"So you will help us?" Dean asked

"Yes now go get my redhead." Gabriel said

"Not yet. I still think she is safer away from you." Dean said then left Gabriel to tell Sam that Gabriel would help them. 

*************************************************

Lisa had fallen asleep. She was having a dream that she was in a nightie and on a porno set. There was a knock on the door and Gabriel came through it wearing a mustache. 

He instantly took her into his arms. His lips came down on hers and his tongue snaked into her mouth. Lisa felt light headed. 

Gabriel himself felt light headed. That woman was kissing him back and making him harder than a rock. He wanted to take her now. He knew he needed to bid his time and her want him too. So he pulled back. And kissed her ear and then whispered.

"I am here this is no dream" Gabriel said then he took his hand and pulled her chin up to look at him. 

She smiled and said "What took you so long?" 

His lips claimed hers again. He had another image of him locked in the cage as long as them knuckleheads did not go in there they would think it was real. 

He kissed down her neck. Lisa moaned. 

"Sweetie I have to get back soon. You say the word and I will take you and me and we will blow this popstand. " Gabriel said . He did not want to go yet but he knew he had to gain her full trust. 

She pulled him back in and kissed him deeply. Gabriel wanted her so much he was just going to blow his plan. But he broke the kiss. Lisa's head was reeling and she felt weird like he was a drug to her. 

Gabriel felt that too and got a little shaken. His hand came up and massaged her cheek "I wanted to reassure you that I will protect you. I will be back later I promise." Gabriel said and kissed her again. Then snapping out. 

Lisa was shaken to the core this angel was like a drug and she wanted him more and more every time she was around him. Lisa did not like drugs so she had to go to her books to look up a way to stop feeling like this for Gabriel. 

She heard someone could up behind and turned around to see a really tall good looking man in a trenchcoat. She would have yelled but he put his hand on her head and she felt calm. 

"Hello Lisa. My name is Castiel. Yes I am the one they are looking for. I was sent here to help you." Castiel said


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa stood there looking at Castiel. The angel was truly breathtaking. If she had not seen Gabriel first. To her Gabriel was drop dead gorgeous.

 

"Hello Lisa I need you to pay attention to me. I want you to know I am here for you and Tina. The boys do not need to know I am here. Especially my brother who needs to help Dean and Sam. " Castiel said trying to get through to the beautiful human he could see why Gabriel was attracted to this one. If he was not so smitten with Meg he might make a play for her. His father had come to him and told him of a plan to get things straightened out here. It involved these two girls. 

 

"Can I ask why you are not answering Dean and Sam's prayers? " Lisa asked "Oh and why the hell am I so damn attracted to Gabriel?" 

 

Castiel who always looked serious suddenly smiled "My brother has that effect of all women. Yes though I do know why he has that effect on you." Castiel said "And as for why I have not answered Dean and Sam. Ity is because I was told to let Gabriel do it. You were meant to pull Gabriel here. And you two were meant to meet. "

"What are you trying to say we are meant for each other?" Lisa said starting to laugh. "I do not believe in that stuff. "

"I think you do. I think you want to love someone but the guy who hurt you , hurt you bad. " Castiel said

 

"Why would God send me an angel to love when I am a witch?" Lisa asked

"Because you are a white witch and meant to help Gabriel. And Gabriel needs you but most important of all you need him." Castiel said and with that took her by the hand sat her down and put his hand on her head. He was tired of talking. He decided to put some stuff into her head so she would understand her mission and why she was important. When he was done she felt dizzy. Castiel noded and told her to summon him when she or Tina needed him not anyone else. She nodded and he disappeared. 

 

******************************************************** 

Sam chased Tina down to the waterfront. The house of Lisa's had a lake by it and they loved looking at the stars on the private shore. 

 

Sam laid down the blanket. "Now come sit down. " Sam said and patted beside him. 

 

Tina smiled and knelt down. Crawling to him. She got on top of him and started kissing him. Sam knew that look in her eyes. Sam wanted her. He got out a blanket so he could cover them. Tina hardly stopped her assault as he was putting the blanket over them. Tina's lips and mouth kissed down his neck. 

Sam moaned. She licked by his ear. And nibbled it. Sam started taking off her top. He unlatched her bra as she kissed his ear and then Sam pulled her body to him taking her nipple into his hungry mouth.. His tongue danced on it and teased it . Then he took more of it into his mouth making her moan with being content. She threw back her head. 

His greedy hand reached up her short skirt and yanked down her undies. His fingers then dove into her. Tina screamed his name. "Oh god Sam please. He unlatched his pants and pulled her wet mound on top of him. She sank down on him slowly then he grabbed her ass and plunged into her . He lifted her slightly upward making her pulled off him then he pulled her to him fast. Tina was wandering if she was being used as a workout machine. It felt good but he did it so fast and rigorously. 

The pace was mind blowing but she got to where she was putting her nails down his back and it made him go faster. She exploded on to him making him moan and shudder. Sam felt himself lose control and moaned out her name. 

They lay there under the blanket for a few minutes before they righted themselves and then they went into the house. 

*******************************************************

Gabriel watched Lisa as she came in and set the tray of food down. 

"So are you alone or is Dean soon to come in?" Gabriel asked

He watched as she locked the door behind her so they would not be disturbed. 

"Just what I had in mind my saucy little witch." Gabriel said as he snapped out of his chains. and snapped right behind her startling her alittle. He came up behind her and kissed her shoulders. His fingers brushing back her hair for his lips to gain access. 

He pulled her tightly to him. Lisa felt how hard he was. She wanted him too just as much. She wandered was this allowed. Did god mean for them to desire each other this much or just help each other? She let that thought leave her when he turned her around and devoured her lips with his. He claimed her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue did some exploring and it made him moan. 

"God woman what am I going to do with you?" He said when the kiss broke. 

"Whatever you like my sweet angel." Lisa said wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

 

His lips kissed down her throat and he lingered on her cleavage. "What will we do if Dean pounds on the door?" Gabriel asked Lisa pulled back away from him momentarily. 

"Dean is boinking a waitress in the motel next door. He will be busy for a little while. And Sam and Tina are preoccupied with each other to care for now." Lisa said pulling his shirt off after laboring with his buttons. Her hand slid across his chest. and teased his nipples. They perked up with her touch. She kiss down his chest and licked his nipples. Her teeth nibbling on them. Gabriel moaned and pulled her up to his mouth. His mouth dove into hers. His hands trailed down and settled on her nice backside. He grabbed her butt feeling how defined it was. 

Gabriel wanted her so bad but he was going to take his time if he could help it. His hands slid down and pulled up her dress. They then yanked down her panties. Never once did his mouth leave hers. He then snapped his fingers and they were on his bed but he had made adjustments to his cell so they would not be comfortable. They landed him on top of her. He still was kissing her and she felt the softness of the bed. Her eyes opened wide. His lips left her mouth and he trailed kisses down her neck. 

Lisa tilted her head back to moan. He mouth then trailed a hungry trail to her cleavage his hand pulling down her dress to show her bra. He said "Too many clothes my lady." Then he snapped his fingers and they were both naked. His hungry mouth taking in her nipple. He teased it to a peak then nibbled on it until she moaned. He smiled and then continued kissing down her tummy and his hands did wandering. His fingers slipped into her and teased her until she was bucking them . 

His mouth licked down and claimed her wetness in it. He teased her and liked what she tasted like and dove into her with his tongue as his fingers played her like a violin while his mouth devoured her and she writhed her head back and forth moaning his name. He smiled as he continued. She begged him to take her. So he climbed back up her and dove into her inch by sweet inch. Her hands going to his back scratching down it with her nails. Gabriel turned them around and had her on top. They sat in the chair position. 

She wrapped her legs around him for leverage and he moaned and they both climbed in their passion. She felt herself drowning in a sea of passion. Gabriel felt himself get caught in that sea and went down with her. She released and he felt her. Which made his release come and he felt another release his grace slipped into her. His hand went to her eyes to shield them from his light surrounding them both. 

Lisa felt a white searing heat go into her and she shuddered. Gabriel felt that release and it made his orgasm even more intense. He had never shared his light with a woman before. He pulled her to him and kissed her. They both lay there wrapped in the afterglow for some time. 

"Wow" Gabriel said kissing her shoulder. 

"Yeah wow" Lisa said looking up at him. His eyes were glowing gold. She did not want to leave but pushed up and dressed. 

"Where are you going woman?" Gabriel asked trying to pull her back to him. 

"You know I have to go to keep them thinking we have you trapped. " Lisa said

"I want you to stay." Gabriel said

"I will some other time" She said and then they both heard a door slam. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both in their right places. Lisa standing outside the cage and him in it. 

Dean pounded on the door. Lisa unlocked the door. for him. He came in guns blazing. 

"Lisa you need to not be in here alone with this angel he is dangerous." Dean said looking around. 

"The latch sometimes does that. I did not realize." She said as he was ushering her out she took one quick look back at Gabriel who looked at her longingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat in his cell. He smelled his pillow one more time. Her smell lingered on it. She smelled of lilies and cookies. He did not understand what was happening to him. She made him feel young again. And happy. He felt himself smiling when he thought of her. He put his face in the pillow inhaling it. Damn boys would not let him see her. It was like they thought he would seduce her. Too late they had seduced each other. 

 

To him she was intoxicating. Her looks, her smell , her personality. She was the whole package. Gabriel heard the door open. He jumped up to find Tina. 

"She is not coming. We have her up there trying to find a spell to summon Castiel. Plus Dean and Sam do not want you anywhere near her. " Tina said and passed the tray through the slat in the door. 

 

Gabriel turned his attention to Tina. "They might kill her you know. Sam is unstable and Dean does not like witches. They will use her and kill her." Gabriel said

 

"Why do you care? You like her huh?" Tina said sensing the angels feelings. 

"She is easy to look at and she is nice. " Gabriel said "Can you give her a note from me?"

 

"You know the boys will take it." Tina said

 

"You could hide it and give it to her. Please I just want to reach out to her." Gabriel said

 

"ok if you tell me what happened the other night when Dean came in here he came stomping out yelling at her that she was a fool to trust you. She insists nothing happened but I saw that look before. " Tina asked

 

"Why don't you read her mind?" Gabriel asked he knew Tina had a gift.

 

"She is my best friend I promised her I would not do that. I am tempted. You are dangerous and will hurt her." Tina said 

 

"Well I think Dean and Sam are more a danger to her. And Sam could snap your neck. Dean would kill you if he knew what you were." Gabriel said trying to put doubt in her to convince her to do what he wanted. 

"I know you know that right." Tina said

"What do you know?" Gabriel said

"I know how you feel about her and I know most angels can not be kept in most cages. I think you are faking . " Tina said then she read his mind and he confirmed it. 

Tina had a look on her face like she knew. and then said "Why is she helping you?" Tina asked

"Maybe she likes me" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no I know she likes you. I am afraid you will hurt her." Tina said

"I like that red headed witch thank you very much. I want to get to know her. I also do not want the knuckleheads to find a way to hurt her. And you have no idea of their track record with other people. The Winchesters never get hurt. I got hurt helping them. Hell almost killed. Of course archangels can not die. So i was lucky. You are human. Lisa is human. They can get you hurt. Sam is soulless. " Gabriel said 

 

"Ok give me your note. I will give it to her. I can not promise anything." Tina said 

"Thank you." Gabriel said

"Do not thank me yet I still think she is better off not being around you." Tina said as she took the note and left. She knew that Sam might be dangerous and yes she knew he was soulless but she was in love with him and could not help herself. 

 

She snuck past Dean and got into Lisa's room. 

"Can you flipping believe this. I am being held prisoner in my own home. I am being told to contact an angel who does not want to be found." Lisa said 

"What do you mean?" Tina said

Lisa sighed and said "Castiel he" she did not finish . Castiel appeared.

 

He locked the door and sound proofed the room. Then he put a finger over his mouth. 

 

"Wait you are Castiel" Tina said

"Yes I am" Castiel said "You can not tell them yet. They need to get Gabriel to help them get Sam's soul back. Lucifer will not listen to me" Castiel said

"Maybe you should talk to Gabriel." Lisa said

"Gabriel hates talking to Lucifer and I would have to trick him into it. This is how I am doing that. Dean and Sam need to have Gabriel talk to Lucifer and convince him to give Sam's soul back. " Castiel said "You need to give her the note Tina that is not right. Gabriel is staying only because he likes Lisa so much." 

 

"Ok fine." Tina said then she handed Lisa the note. Lisa smelled it. It smelled like candy. She opened it. 

 

"So what does it say?" Tina asked

Lisa smiling and laughed as she read. "I would like to keep that to myself." Lisa said

 

"Come on. Wait really you slept with him didn't you?" Tina asked

"Quit reading my mind. I , I like him ok" Lisa said. Gabriel made her feel safe like he would protect her. 

"I am sorry but he is going to hurt you" Tina said forgetting Castiel was in the room. 

"No actually Gabriel really likes her. I can tell. I checked on him through the walls. Hell he probably senses me. I do need to talk to him. When you two get together tonight afterwards can you summon me so I can talk to him. I have to go or he will sense me. I will see you tonight. Tina be careful Sam is dangerous with no soul." Castiel said and then he left. 

"You two have been doing it haven't you?" Tina said

No just once. And I would like to think it was special. " Lisa said

"Gabriel is a porno king you know that right. And he goes through women like candy. I am just saying I love you. You are my best friend. I do not want you hurt." Tina said 

"How about Sam who has a bad record himself. I heard he hurts women or they end up dying. And he is soulless Tina. I want you to be careful too. Ok?" Lisa said

Tina gave her a hug and said "No problem Do you love him?" Tina asked

"Oh god yes. He is amazing" Lisa said dreamy "Now go distract Sam. Dean is asleep. I have a way to get to Gabriel and they will not know we are together. " Lisa said. Tina shook her head. Then left to find Sam. 

 

Sam was in the kitchen getting some food Lisa had cooked a few hours ago. Tina walked in as he was heating it up. 

"So I was thinking maybe we could take a moonlight swim or maybe walk around tonight. I want some alone time Sam." Tina said giving a pouty look. 

Sam almost said No but something made him say "Yes." He wanted her. What was strange even being soulless it did not change what he felt for her. He still loved her. 

 

Tina lead him to a secluded spot and tore off her clothes and ran to the lake and dove in. Sam followed. He might as well have some fun. It took no time to catch up with her. He pulled her to him. And slid in her. He wanted her now. Tina felt him slide into her and she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him giving him more access to her. 

 

Sam kissed her breasts as he plunged into her again and again. Sam felt so out of control and he felt himself losing control. Tina had already felt herself tighten around him and then she heard him shutter. She hit him. "Damn Sam I do not want a quickie." She said then he got them out of the water and carried her over his shoulder in the back way and snuck up the back stairs. 

Lisa read the note again. Gabriel had given her a secret summoning spell for her to get him anytime he wanted. 

 

He told her how he loved her perfume and a few obscene thing he wanted to do to her. She blushed but also felt titillated. She got ready and then made an illusion for Dean if he got up. She had given him a sleeping spell. 

She then went to the secret passage and climbed up to her second bedroom and called out to him as she lite candle. The one window had moonlight pouring in. 

 

Gabriel appeared. "Well it took you long enough." He said pulling her to him and kissing down her neck. 

"I thought you wanted to take your time with me this time. I even put Dean to sleep." Lisa said

His head was kissing her cleavage. And he was wondering if he should just snap off their clothes. 

"Oh darling. I am going to take my time with you I promise." Gabriel said and carried her to the edge of the bed. Then he snapped off both of their clothes. 

She smiled as she felt her clothes heap to the floor. "Yeah that is really taking your time. "

Gabriel looked down at her and smiled. He then gently laid her down and kissed her on the lips. He made her dizzy with pleasure. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands moved over her body. His fingers dipped into her honey and her hips met his rhythm. He then pulled his hand up and tasted her. 

"mmm you taste good darling." Gabriel said then he kissed her again and lay kisses down her body. His lips kissed and nibbled on her breasts. and his hands went back down to her honey and slipped in again making her moan. 

He licked down and then his tongue parted her sex and dove in. Taking her breath away. "Oh my Gabriel" she moaned. He worked his fingers in and out of her as he licked and sucked on her clit. Lisa saw stars. She felt like she was on cloud nine and just simply did not want to come down. 

He then kissed his way up her and he flipped her on him. She sat up as he positioned himself to go into her slowly. She felt him at her entrance and then he grabbed her ass and slid into her roughly. She was drowning in a good way. The heat so immense. It felt like lightning had passed through her. 

He whispered into her ear "Close your eyes my angel" 

She did and felt more energy pass through her. It was making her spin. Gabriel was giving her some grace. 

Gabriel had never let any of his grace go to any being let alone a human. His lips captured one of her nipples in his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. As he pushed deeper she pushed back and it made him forget his bearings. He felt more grace slip into her and his release was so much more intense than he had ever experienced.

Gabriel held her afterwards. and she kissed his chest. She then sat up and got dressed. 

 

"No you are not going anywhere." Gabriel pulled her to him. 

"Gabriel I have to get you to dress someone wants to speak to you." Lisa said she kissed him then he snapped on his clothes curious. She lead him to a circle and called out for cas.

"I thought he was unreachable" Gabriel said

Castiel appeared. "Brother i need to talk to you." Castiel said

Gabriel kissed Lisa and said "This better be quick because I want to go back to loving on this witch." 

Lisa felt dizzy with passion. "Yeah Castiel make it quick" 

"I will" Castiel said . Lisa went to the bathroom. Gabriel turned back to him "This better be good and why not show yourself to the knuckleheads." Gabriel asked. 

"It will be and they need you to do this for them I can not." Castiel said

"Ok fine I will but as soon as this is over Lisa and I are in my hiding place for at least a few decades." Gabriel said

"Why did you share your grace with her." Castiel said

 

Gabriel smiled and said "Tell me what you need me for brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel looked at both of them. He smiled his sexy angel smile. Lisa could tell if Cas wanted to seduce a woman he could. Then she saw an irked look on Gabriel's . She was sensing he was jealous. She decided to take her leave. Just as she was going to leave. 

 

"No don't leave this includes you too. Hell it even includes your friend Tina. Now sit down both of you." Castiel said as they sat beside each other. Gabriel let his hand fall on hers and even gave it a squeeze. Lisa looked at him and smiled then looked to Castiel to hear what he needed. 

 

"Our father wants you to help the boys. He needs you to do it. And he wants you to protect the girls. Tina has a special gift and Lisa is in danger from the boys. He wants you to talk to Lucifer and get Sam's soul back. Maybe Get Dean's mark to Lucifer. " Castiel said 

 

Gabriel stood up and paced around the room. 

 

"Yeah no pressure right brother. He expects us to do all the work and sit back and watch us like a TV set. Well I will help but I know Lucifer our brother is not a team player. You know that. " Gabriel said 

 

"Yes I know all too well that that is the case. " Castiel said 

 

"How about you help too." Gabriel said then turned and looked right at Lisa. He could not help he wanted to go back to where they were before this conversation. 

 

Lisa gave him a smirk. 

 

"Also Sam does not know what Tina is and he might get out of control when he finds out. She was hid well. God thanks you Lisa." Castiel said nodding at her. 

 

"I did not do it for him. I did it for Tina. She is my bestie." Lisa said. 

 

"Yes your friendship is why Tina is hid. I am sure it was not easy doing this favor for a hunter. Tina is on dangerous ground being what she is and in love with a hunter." Castiel said

 

"Yes I know that but why do you not want to be seen Castiel. ?" Lisa asked . Lisa was not stupid she knew after this mission Gabriel would be on his way. She would be left with a good memory and a broken heart she was falling for him which scared her to no end. 

 

"Because this is Gabriel's mission. I told you that. Tina needs help too. She is coming into her powers and then Sam and Dean will know. They will not be happy when they find out. You might want to tell them now. " Castiel said and then looked at his brother. "So you going to help Dean and Sam or what?" 

 

"Yes of course I will." Gabriel said but he was paying attention to Lisa who was looking out the window. He knew what she was thinking. It made him sad. It was probably true. He just did not want it to end that way. 

 

"You like her don't you?" Castiel said saying not so loud so only Gabriel could hear. 

 

"Duh look at her." Gabriel said watching her backside. 

 

Castiel laughed. "You are in love." 

 

Gabriel put a finger up to his lips to shhh him. "maybe" And then he raised his eyebrow. 

 

"I will keep in touch my bro." Castiel said then he was gone. 

 

With that Gabriel took a few steps to the window and turned Lisa around. She was crying. He brushed her tears from her eyes. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were on one of his cheesey sets. 

 

"Is this a porno set?" Lisa asked

 

Gabriel laughed and said "Maybe" He then did that sexy eyebrow thing he did. 

"Gabriel" She said then he pulled her to him. He put a finger to her mouth to shh her and then replaced it with his lips. It was a searing kiss that got her wanting more. 

 

He let his tongue slide into her mouth and he did his magic on her. His hands roamed her body. He cupped her butt. Then he walked them to the bed. Then he laid her down carefully. He never stopped kissing her. He was afraid she would say something he did not want to hear. It was bad enough he had read her thoughts. It made him hurt. 

 

He wanted her. He knew that he liked being with this witch. It almost felt like she had a spell over him. Everytime he touched her he wanted more. He just wanted her. He kissed down her body. He kissed down her chest. His hands touching her as he kissed down they went further down. He opened her robe and exposed her beautiful body. His mouth took possession of her breast. He nibbled on her nipples and she moaned. pulling him more to her. 

 

Lisa lost all train of thought when His hands slide down her panties. His lips kissed down her belly and then his tongue licked at her igniting her fire down below. His fingers dove into her making her flail with passion. He tasted and teased her until she begged him to take her. Then He snapped his clothes off. He grabbed ahold of her. He slid her on to him slowly. Then they rocked back and forth. He loved the feel and smell of her. 

 

His lips kissed hers again. He was intoxicated by her. His tongue darted in her mouth. She opened willing. She was moaning into his mouth. She was moaning his name. He loved hearing her say his name. 

 

How was he going to give her up now. Every Time they were together he wanted her more. He wanted it to last but she was moving her hips faster and faster. He felt himself let go and he could not help it he moaned out her name. How could this happen. His grace let go he covered her eyes as some of his grace slipped into her. 

 

They held each other for awhile. 

 

"I have to get back to my room. Dean and Sam will check on me soon." Lisa said 

 

Gabriel sighed. "I wish I could take you and I from this. Maybe after this is over we can go away together." Gabriel said looking into her eyes. 

 

Lisa got up and got dressed. She looked back at him and sighed "You know that, that will not happen. You like to run from things. It is how you are. Help Sam and go back to your life. We will enjoy this time together for now." Lisa said

 

Gabriel knew she was right but he was having strong feeling he had never felt this way before. "I want to be with you that is why I have stayed." Gabriel said standing up and going to her but she pulled away. 

 

"I need to go and you need to get back to your cell or they will know that you have been free this whole time. Lisa said 

 

Gabriel snapped and he was in the cell. Lisa was in her room. Tina was there sitting on the bed waiting for her. 

 

**************************************************

"We need to talk." Tina said to her. 

 

Lisa knew that look. 

"I am worried about you. He is dangerous. He seduces women all the time. He always leaves them. I do not want to see you hurt again." Tina said 

 

Lisa started remembering what she had tried to forget. The last relationship was bad. He was abusive to her. Tina had pulled her out of it. Lisa was a bad judge of with men. She was always attracted to the bad boys. 

 

"How about when Sam finds out you have not told him what you are. He is soulless. He is dangerous. I like Sam I really do but his only loyalty is for Dean no one else. " Lisa said 

Tina started crying and then pulled Lisa down to hug her. 

 

"I know I have thought of this. We have to stick together." Tina said 

 

They talked all night. 

 

***************************************

Sam was making breakfast when the girls came down. Dean was tilted back on one of her chairs. Lisa gave him a dirty look. 

 

"Fine witch" Dean said coming down and putting syrup on his pancakes. 

 

"I am going to take Gabriel down his food. " Lisa said smiling. 

 

Tina shook her head and said "No I will" Lisa and her agreed that Lisa needed to stay away from the Archangel for a little bity. Though Tina already knew that Lisa was in love with him. 

 

Tina made up a plate for Gabriel and took it down to him. Sam put her up against the wall in the hallway and kissed her roughly. "Get back quick I want you before we go out hunting." Sam said leaving Tina a mess. Good thing she had put the food on the side table. She picked it back up and opened the door to the basement. 

 

Gabriel was sitting on his bed whistling. He looked up. And she could tell that he was disappointed. 

 

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked 

 

"She needs to stay away from you. You need to help Sam" Tina said handing him his food. 

 

"What do I get?" Gabriel asked starting to eat the pancakes they had poured alot of syrup on. 

 

Tina sighed "Just help him so you can go back to your life. Lisa needs to stay away from you." Tina said 

 

"I want ther in my life" Gabriel said looking up at Tina. 

 

"So you can break her heart." Tina said bluntly. 

 

"No so I can heal it. I know I need her like she needs me. Maybe you are right maybe we should stay away from each other. I do not want to hurt her. Tina you need to be careful with Sam he is soulless and even tried to kill Bobby last time he was like this. " Gabriel said. 

 

He knew he hit her with that he heard her thought. 

 

"Just be careful" Gabriel said 

 

Tina walked upstairs. No sooner had she got through the door when Sam had her over his shoulder and ran up the backstairs with her. When he got her into the room he was sleeping he tore off her clothes and kissed down her neck. He pulled his pants off quick and entered her roughly. "I do not have much time woman. I want you now." Sam said as he entered her. 

 

Tina loved him she knew it now. He was going fast. And it was not long before they both were moaning. She felt her release coincide with his. He straightened out his clothes pulled up his pants and kissed her quick on the mouth telling her he would be back soon to do more damage to her. He gave her that sexcy dangerous smile of hers. 

 

Yep Gabriel was right but she was in Lisa's situation she was in love with Sam Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was smiling wickedly when he came out to Baby. Dean hated when he did that. Especially knowing his brother was soulless yet again. 

 

"You need to stop smiling. It creeps me out." Dean said sliding into the driver's seat. Sam just could not help himself thinking about that woman made him smile. And when they got back he would ravage her better. He hated it being a quickie. 

 

This case should take his mind off her a little while at least. Maybe when they got back Gabriel would help them get Dean back to normal. 

 

Sam might be soulless but Dean was fighting being a demon that was more serious. Sam looked over at Dean. 

 

"Quit it Sam I am fine." Dean said 

 

"What if Gabriel can not help us? Or will not help us?" Sam said There was nothing he loved more than his brother. 

 

"Then we will have the witch convince him. I know he has a thing for redheads. " Dean said 

 

Sam cocked his eyebrow at Dean "He is a womanizer Dean he would use her up like no tomorrow." Sam said 

 

"Why do we care she is a witch." Dean said ruthlessly. 

 

"I worry about you Dean." Sam said thinking he was soulless and lost less of himself than Dean did. The Mark was turning Dean worse than him. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Tina took a cold shower. Lisa was doing research on angels. Specifically archangels. Tina came out drying off and then stepped into the library. 

 

Lisa was deep in reading. Tina came up behind her and splashed her with her wet hair. 

 

"Hey come on I am trying." Lisa said stopping because she knew what Tina was going to say. Tina was reading her thoughts again. 

 

"Yeah I know what you are trying to do. He made himself into Loki you know. Who is the Trickster." Tina said 

 

Since the boys were gone and Gabriel knew it . He snapped in. He actually was around he just made himself invisible. 

 

"No I had always been Loki. That is what people don't understand. There was a demigod posing as me for awhile. You know all the religions are mixed up in so many ways. Us angels have took many forms you humans misinterpreted us. You thought we were Gods. Now the demigods were different. Us angels would go down and interfere with them. " Gabriel said looking at the picture she was looking at of Gabriel. 

 

"Yeah alot of people think I was a woman. Alot of angels are both. Or can take both forms. Use both vessels. I always liked having a male vessel. I can not help it. I am attracted to females. Plus I like being a male." Gabriel said and could not help but reach out and lay a kiss on Lisa's shoulder. 

 

Tina smacked him . "Hey what did I tell you?" Tina said waving a finger at him.

 

"Yeah well what did I tell you?" Gabriel asked laying another kiss on Lisa's shoulder. 

 

Lisa turned her head. He smelled so damn good. She knew he was doing that on purpose. Damn that archangel. 

 

Lisa licked her lips. She wanted him so bad it hurt. She also knew nothing good would come of it. 

 

Gabriel turned to Tina "Well did you stay away from Sam?" Gabriel said 

 

"No" She said "But you need to stay away from Lisa." Tina said 

 

Lisa got up and turned as she headed out of the library " I am sorry Gabriel she is right." She said and ran upstairs crying. 

 

"Thanks thanks alot." Gabriel was going to run after her. Tina stopped him. Gabriel knew he could snap out but he humored her. 

 

"Just listen to me. She does not want to get hurt. You will hurt her. You know that. You are a womanizer. Lisa does not need that she had that the last time. Plus he abused her. Unless you really love her leave her alone." Tina said and her eyes were orbs of fire to let him know she would do everything in her power to stop him if needed be. 

 

"I....I....." Gabriel said and hesitated he was not sure how he felt. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I want her, and I do not want anything or anyone like I want her." 

 

"It is not enough" Tina said her arms in front of her chest. 

 

"Well I will find a way for it to be or find a way for us to be together. " Gabriel said he was desperate. 

 

Then he snapped out. He knew she was right but damn that witch had cast a spell of desire over him. He knew she had not done it intentionally. It was his fault for kissing her then seducing her. Now he could not think about anything else but her. 

 

*******************************************************

Tina waited for Sam to get back . Sam was late getting in. Tina had fixed dinner. Lisa was too depressed to eat. Tina had already took Gabe his. He refused to eat. 

 

"Pigheaded they both are." She shouted at Sam. He just looked at her and then he narrowed his eyes and swept her over his shoulder. 

 

"I don't care about them right now. I want you now" He said and she waved at Dean who shook his head and sat on the couch.

 

Tina waved at Dean as he went by. Sam walked fast up to the bedroom. It did not matter because with Sam's long legs it only took a few steps. Sam was in hurry. In his soulless nature he craved sex. And for some reason his feelings for Tina only intensified now. He loved her before but now he was intoxicated by her. He could not explain it. He did not want too either. Tina was helping him through the madness. 

 

Tina tried to talk to him and his mouth covered hers in a deep kiss. In which his tongue took over her mouth. He ripped off her shirt and laid kiss down her chest until he captured her nipple in his teeth. His tongue licked around it teasing it to a peak. Then he nibbled it. It was driving Tina mad with passion. She tried to take some control back but he took ahold of her arms and pushed them up above her head. They were not even at the bed. He pushed her up against the wall after he had opened the door. 

 

His lips kissed down her as she tried to fight him. She only did it half heartedly though. Sam then knelt down and pulled off her pants. He put her legs on his shoulders and pushed her further up the wall. His face in her core. He licked softly at first as his tongue separated her lips and then dove into her . His fingers burrowed in with his tongue driving them deep in her. Tina yanked at his hair as he did this. She was on the brink. 

 

She felt herself letting go as he lapped her up and his tongue did circles around her clit. He sucked and teased until she came several times. Then he let her down and yanked off his pants. He then pushed her down. Tina took him in her mouth as sucked in his manhood. Sam held her head making her go further down. She was gagging. So he decided he just wanted her. He then pulled her up put her against the wall again and He positioned her legs on his shoulders and entered her. He rammed it in. He went fast first then he slowed down making her feel every inch of him until she begged him to give her it all. He slammed it to her until they both released. It was intense. Each and every time they were together it got so much better. His need for her only grew. then he got dressed and threw her clothes at her. 

 

"We need to go talk to Gabriel." Sam said . Tina followed him downstairs to the basement. 

 

*******************************************

 

Sam and Tina walked into the basement Gabriel was just sitting in his cell. Tina wondered if he had not moved. It looked that way . 

 

Gabriel looked up and had tears coming down. He was holding a letter in his hand. 

 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

 

Gabriel brushed off his tears and said "Ok Moose I know why you came down but first thing is first. " He snapped his fingers and he was out of the cage right in front of them. They heard the door open and Dean came in. 

 

"You son of a bitch you were lying the whole time." Dean said and tried to swing at him 

"Hey I stayed here for the witch." Gabriel said then handed Tina a letter. 

 

Tina read and looked up. "I can not believe she did this." Tina said starting to cry. 

 

"Now here is my proposition. I will help you both with Lucifer and the whole mark thing but when this is over. I am taking Lisa with me. I love that red headed witch." Gabriel said and then Tina was about to say something and he said "Zip it Tina you know why she did this." 

 

Tina realized that Lisa had been irrational and did something to push them all into helping Sam and Dean. 

 

Now they were all having to go to hell to deal with Lucifer. 

 

***********************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa shivered as she conjured up the porthole. She was very sad that she could not be with Gabriel. She knew Tina was doing right by telling her that she should leave him alone. She knew in her heart she loved him. 

 

When she was looking up archangel stuff she came across a summoning spell for Lucifer. He was the one who took Sam's soul so she figured she had nothing to lose. 

 

Lisa had written a letter to Gabriel put it on her bed. She had cried so many tears writing it. She knew she loved him. He was the only one that made her feel loved, but she could not be with him. (Unbeknownst to her Gabriel would go against Tina and pop into her room) Then went down to her other basement. 

 

When she started the spell she had done the usual things. Then it got weird. When it was done. Nothing. The basement was sealed and soundproof. 

 

"Come on I feel something here. You need to help me now." Lisa said 

 

She was getting agitated and screamed " come on"

 

She tapped her foot then she turned around and there was a man. He scared her by being there. He was tall and she felt evil coming from him. He smiled an evil smile. He was probably besides Gabe the most good looking man she had ever seen. 

 

"Why Thank you" He said to her. 

 

She backed away then ran to the door but he was right there. "So what do you want witch?" Lucifer said "I have to admit my brother has taste." 

 

"Yyyyou know Gabriel is here?" She said studdering 

 

"Yes my dear. I was curious. You want to sell your soul to me?" Lucifer asked 

 

"No!!!!" She said 

 

"Then what do I get for what you want." Lucifer asked coming closer to her. 

 

"I would like Sam's soul back please." Lisa said 

 

"Hmmmmmm let me think my dear. No . But I will take you for just summoning me for kicks." Lucifer said 

 

"Hey that is not fair" She screamed 

 

Though soundproofed it was not angel proof and Gabriel and Tina heard her. 

 

As they came into the room they saw Lisa fainted and Lucifer look over at them and smile and then they were gone. 

 

"I thought you said you thought she was already gone?" Tina said 

 

"Hey that was what the letter said." Gabriel said running towards where they just were. He was too late. 

 

"Now we for sure have to go get her in Hell" Tina said 

"Yeah my brother does not play nice." Gabriel said 

 

"Now what do we do?" Sam said coming in behind them. 

 

"Well you guys have to go get her." Castiel said . Dean looked weird then went to his friend and hugged him. 

 

"How touching but we have my girl to save. And Sam's soul to get. Oh and Dean you might have to get him to take the mark right?" Gabriel said doing a face plant. 

 

"Yep you guys have alot to do. That is why I was sent down to help now." Castiel said 

 

"So now you come. This asshat has not done a thing except seduce the witch I got to conjure you." Dean said. He was hurt that Castiel had taken so damn long to show up. 

 

"Quit acting like scorn lovers you two. We need to use everyone to get my bestie back and Sam's soul back. " Tina said

 

**************************************************************

 

Hell was not like Lisa pictured it. It was cold and well dare she say medieval. 

 

"I could make it look to your liking. You are just a means to an end. I have no beef with you witch." Lucifer said putting her in a cage.

 

"So is this to get your brother here?" Lisa asked sitting down in the cage. Lucifer snapped his fingers and she had a comfortable cushion in the floor of the cage. He snapped again and she fell asleep. He did not want to hear from her. To him she was just a pawn. 

 

Lucifer wanted to see what Gabriel and Castiel was up to. Of course he knew about Tina. He knew they wanted to make a deal with him. He figured having more than Sam's soul would help him get all that he wanted.

 

Lucifer knew his brother was coming. He knew he loved the witch. She was a good witch which perplexed Lucifer. Usually witches worshipped him for power. She healed mostly. She summoned Gabriel to help. She summoned him to help. Lucifer would use her fears against her. 

He would use her to get his brother to help him. He would get Tina who not human to help him. It would get her Sam back. 

 

He had his back turned drinking at his bar when Gabriel walked into Hell. He did not turn around. His brother walked up to him and sat down next to him. 

 

"What do you want brother?" Gabriel asked. He looked up above the bar and saw Lisa sleeping in a cage. 

"I want you to help me. I want Hell back completely. What do you want Gabriel?" Lucifer asked

"I want Lisa back and Sam's soul back." Gabriel said taking a drink of the drink the bartender poured for him. 

 

"Hmm what do I get. And wait you want Deano to be rid of the mark. Is that not so? Look I like to know the whole truth if you want to get what you want lay your cards out on the table brother." Lucifer said taking a drink from his beer. 

 

Gabriel sighed looked up at Lisa again. 

 

"She is a weakness brother. Us Archangels should have no weaknesses. Love is for humans not us. I want Tina to be brought down here. I need to see that non human. I also want you to help me control the mark in other words brother you need to give to get. " Lucifer said 

 

"Did you see what it did to you? No brother I have to stay neutral I have plans. Tina is not on the table and what do you want with her. Sam needs to have his soul back for the battle. For it to come to what we call the end the Winchesters have to battle you know that." Gabriel said looking at him. 

 

Lucifer laughed so loud it woke Lisa up she stirred and looked down watching them and hearing them talk. "Brother why not have some fun while you are here. We will talk business later. You came for her anyway. " Lucifer said watching Gabriel watch Lisa with lust and love in his eyes. 

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Gabriel and Lisa were in a huge bedroom with a huge bed. 

 

Lisa felt weird like something was not right. Gabriel immediately crossed the distance between them and kissed her. His kisses made her not care if there was something wrong. She wanted him. 

 

Gabriel felt strange too. Something was off. But when he kissed her he did not care his want of her took over. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Something made him hold back. He was still fighting what he felt for her. Maybe his brother was right. He was an archangel. His lips covered hers and his tongue conquered her mouth. She tasted so very sweet. 

 

He wanted her. He wanted to be inside his sweet witch who enchanted him. He pulled back and suddenly she was not there. 

"What the hell Lucifer?" Gabriel said then he passed out. 

 

Lisa was passed out in the cage. She had been dreaming and so had Gabriel. He had passed out on the bar. 

 

*****************************************************************

Gabriel awoke to himself in a bed. He reached over and no one was there. Lucifer was sitting in a chair by the bed. 

"Finally up I see" Lucifer said 

 

"Why brother. I thought you wanted me to have fun. I thought we were negotiating. " Gabriel said he felt dizzy. 

 

"No I want what I want give me something and you can have her. " Lucifer said "Until Then go back home to Earth and think of what you can do to appease me. Do not take too long the witch is pretty. I might just have to taste her to see what you love about that human. " Then he snapped his fingers and Gabriel was back in Lisa's house. 

 

**********************************************************************

Tina looked up from her books. Sam and her had been doing research. 

 

Sam said to Gabriel "So what does he want?" 

"You name it my brother wants it." Gabriel said then he grabbed Tina by the arm and took her in another room. 

 

Sam was not having it. "Hey get back here with my woman." Sam said showing his dominance over her. 

 

Gabriel looked at her and said "Get him to back off. I know he does not know what you are." Gabriel said that quietly. 

 

Tina gave Gabriel a dirty look then said to Sam "Hey I need to talk to him to get my best friend back Sam. " 

 

They went into the next room. 

 

"Ok fine Archangel what is going on?" Tina said. She was anxious.

 

Gabriel sighed he did not want to harm Tina or even put her in danger. He knew she might be used as a weapon and he would be damned if that happened. 

 

"Look Tina , I am not going to throw you under the bus. You have to trust me. I also know." Gabriel was stopped there. 

"My bestie would never forgive you. Hey you really do love her. Don't you?" Tina said 

 

Gabriel smiled and got teary eyed "Yeah I do. She is a kind soul. How could I not love that witch." Gabriel said. 

 

"Ok what is your plan?" Tina asked. 

 

"Lucifer for some reason wants to talk to you. I will go down with you and stay there. I will not come back unless you come back with me. You know and I know you are half Demon right?" Gabriel said 

 

"Yes but Lisa always gave me an potion to fight it. I want my bestie back and Sam's soul back. I will go to Hell with you to get it. " Tina said looking at the Archangel with a new understanding. She saw how worried he was. She could tell by the pained look on his face. 

 

"You know Sam will fight to make you stay here. He will not want you to come with me. He does not care if Lisa lives or dies. Neither does Dean. We have to take Dean with us to get the mark off him. " Gabriel said 

 

"Yes do not worry about Sam I will talk to him. I will distract him then we will go get my bestie." Tina said 

 

Gabriel looked at her . He felt if this went sideways, He knew Lisa would never forgive him. He was not sure this was the right thing to do all he knew is that he could not live without that red headed witch.

 

*****************************************************************

Tina had to distract Sam so when she came out she gave him a come hither stare. Sam narrowed his eyes and then put her over his shoulder to haul her off to the bedroom. 

Gabriel gave her a look as she was being hauled away and tossed her a bottle to knock out Moose with at least for a little while. They needed time to do what they had to do. Knowing Moose he would demand Castiel take him to Hell. Neither of them wanted that. 

 

Castiel gave Gabriel a look. 

"Is this a good idea?" Castiel asked

 

"Hey brother I am not sure of anything except I need to get back Lisa and Sam's soul. " Gabriel said 

 

Dean shook his head. "I hope that is enough to knock that big man out. Castiel you might as well come with us you know." Dean said 

"Yeah that way Sam can not come with us." Castiel said 

 

**********************************************************

Sam set her down but not the whole way down. As soon as he shut the door he slammed her against it. 

 

"Now tell me my darling what is going on." Sam said 

 

"Nothing Sam. Just torture me my big strong man." Tina said half begging. He made her crave him. 

 

Sam knew she was lying but he humored her. He kissed down the nap of her neck and was licking her shoulder. He heard her moan slightly. 

 

His big hands kept her up against him . Then he shifted and used his body so he could have his hands free to explore that luscious body of hers. 

 

Tina knew for a fact he drank something after they finished every time so she would have to find a way to stash her bottle and get it in his drink without him noticing. 

 

Sam started his assault on her with his hands they slide down her back and then rested on her ass. Then kneaded and massaged it. Then his hands went up and pulled down her sweat pants. Hey they had just finished doing this when Gabriel came back. He knew for a fact he had no panties on. He let her down for a second so the pants could drop. Then he pulled her flimsy shirt off and then he repinned her to the door. His mouth licking its way down her. 

 

He took possession of her breast in the same instant his fingers found her honey hole and dove into them. She tilted her head and moaned softly. Then bite her lip. 

 

"You can moan alittle but not loudly. I want you to enjoy but not until we join." Sam said demanding her to obey him. 

 

He then licked and nibbled her breasts. His tongue going around the nipple then he would suck a little then lightly bite. It had Tina curling her toes. His fingers were going deep into her making her so very wet for him. 

 

Sam then pushed her further up the door and kissed down her belly, then down her honey trail. Then his mouth licked and sucked on her clit while his fingers dove into her. His tongue joined in and she felt like she was going to pass out quietly begging him to take her. 

 

Then he took ahold of her flunk her on the bed pulled down his pants and told her to come and suck him. 

Tina obliged and took his big man tool into her mouth slowly going up and down it. Sam shoved her down it to gaga her. He was being forceful. Tina liked it. She felt the tears come down . She took it to the hilt. 

 

Sam felt himself almost lose it and just come right there in her pretty little mouth. But he wanted to ram it into her now. So he pulled her off bent her over the bed and rammed it into. Taking it out slowly then ramming it in. Tina was writhing It felt so good. She knew she would be sore. She came so hard just then and tightened up on him. That made Sam push the whole way into her and spill his seed. 

 

He lay there with her. She got up went to the bathroom and got him a drink and quickly put in the little bottle to knock him out. 

 

Sam drank it down and fell asleep. 

 

Tina dressed then kissed him on the forehead.   
*****************************************************************************************

She opened the door and went down the steps. She found Dean, Castiel and Gabriel waiting for her in the livingroom. 

Gabriel took her hands and snapped out. Castiel took Dean's hand and snapped out. 

They landed abruptly in the throneroom. They straightened out and then heard laughing Lucifer turned around on his swivel throne and clapped. "I give it a 2.7 for landing skills. " Lucifer said 

"Lets get down to business shall we?" Tina said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes Tina let's do that." Lucifer said . He was smiling. Gabriel had no idea Lucifer just got what he wanted.

 

"Well Lucifer what do you want with me? I want Sam's soul back. I want you to take the mark. I want my best friend back." Tina said . She was tapping her foot. She was angry. She wanted to also know what he wanted with her. 

 

"You look just like your mother." Lucifer said 

 

Gabriel had an awful feeling . 

 

"What? how did you know my mother?" Tina asked looking at him with her eyes narrowed. Her mother was a really good person. And Tina looked just like her. 

 

Lucifer smiled and laughed a wicked laugh. "You are my daughter Tina." He said 

 

"You are out of your fucking mind Lucifer." Tina said 

 

Gabriel shook his head. "There is no way Brother. I would know your evil spawn." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah well her mother was 1/4 angel. " Lucifer said "But no i assure you her mother wanted a daughter and prayed. I was just the lucky one who answered her prayers. " Lucifer said 

 

"There is no way. I accepted I was a demon but no not your daughter." Tina said . She felt weird though. She felt like maybe Lucifer was telling the truth. 

 

Lucifer laughed "Well ok so why not humor and we will talk." Lucifer said snapping his fingers and Tina sat by him on his throne.

 

"So if I am your daughter what do you want?" Tina asked and did not hesitate,

 

"I want you to be around me. I will let you hang with you bestie down her for the time being." Lucifer said 

 

"No that is not part of the deal Lucifer. You told me that you wanted to talk to Tina. And you would give Lisa back. Then I could also get Sam's soul and you would consider the mark thing." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah brother you are delusional. I never promised anything. I wanted a daddy/daughter talk. Maybe just maybe bro I will throw you a bone." Lucifer said then he snapped his fingers and Gabriel was in a bedroom.   
***********************************************************************************************

He saw Lisa laying in the bed. Her hair was longer. He knew though time passed different in Hell and in Heaven. 

 

He went over and turned Lisa around. She looked peaceful sleeping. There was something different about her. Or maybe he was being cautious because last time was a dream. 

 

He whispered in Lisa's ear. She slowly woke up. He crawled in beside her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with all she could. She smelled him. She felt weird too. 

 

She felt like she could not open her eyes. "My darling is that you?" She asked

 

"Yes my sweet it is me" Lisa said 

 

"I need to get us out of here." Gabriel said . He wanted to just make love to her. Something told him that he should get them back up on Earth first. 

 

He picked her up and carried her to the door. 

 

"We have to go get Tina." Gabriel said 

 

Then he snapped them back to the Throne room. He saw Tina and LUcifer still talking. 

 

"Ok Bro can we go now?" Gabriel asked 

 

Tina jumped up and went beside Gabriel. 

 

Lucifer laughed "My dear brother will you bring her back to me? I will need to talk to her again. Plus we need to negotiate more so you can get everything you want." Lucifer said. 

 

"Fine or you can come up to Earth. " Gabriel was creeped out. He just wanted to leave. So did Tina who felt like she got nowhere with Lucifer. He just sat there and looked at her. It creeped her out. 

 

"Fine brother. I will see you tomorrow.Bye daughter." Lucifer said 

 

"Bye" Tina said and then took ahold of Gabriel's hand. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

Sam was mad when he got up. Dean had woke him up. It had been two days since Tina knocked him out. Tina and Gabriel were not back yet. 

 

Castiel and Dean said they went with them but lost them and never could find them. 

 

"She is so going to get it when she gets back." Sam said and he pounded his punching bag. 

 

"Now you better not hit her." Castiel said never seeing Sam like this. 

 

"No silly he does not hit anyone well maybe Gabriel. No he will just make the walls move again. Damn Sam it sounds like a freight train when you two go at it." Dean said smiling looking through the frig. 

 

They had just ordered pizza and then they suddenly saw Gabriel and Tina. Gabriel had Lisa in his arms. 

 

Lisa was holding on to Gabriel with everything she had. 

 

Tina felt funny too. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"Where have you been? Wait actually Gabriel I have a bone to pick with you. She was not allowed to go. " Sam said 

 

Lisa let go of Gabriel and slide down him getting up and suddenly she had on a long black dress. Her hair was down to her ass and when she opened her eyes they were silver. She looked at Sam. 

 

"You have no right to order her around she is not your property." Lisa said .

 

Gabriel knew this was not normal. "What did my brother do to you sweetie.???" Gabriel asked . He was scared because Sam gave Lisa a dirty look. 

 

"We have no problem with grilling a witch." Dean said 

 

"Oh no you don't Dean . You and Sam promised." Tina said and looked back at Lisa who was sort of freaking her out too. 

 

Sam shook his head and was so mad he just shook with anger. 

 

"Sam ,Sam Sam you know how good it feel to not care about stuff. It feels really good. " Lisa said "Sorry Gabriel, Lucifer figured by calling upon him it gave him the right to take my soul. Don't worry sweetie I can still give you what you want from me. When you are done with me he will come collect me." She had went up to him and was making him hurt. Gabriel sighed. He felt like this was his fault. 

 

"He will give it back. I will get it back for you Lisa." Tina said 

 

Lisa turned back to her. "It is ok Bestie. I do not want it back. It just made me weak." Lisa said 

 

"See we need to burn the witch" Sam said 

 

"So should we burn you too Sam. Come on This is not her fault. It is mine." Gabriel said. He knew what his brother was trying to do. He saw Gabriel was in love with Lisa. How could he take her soul and make her just a lusty woman. Any other time he would love that in a woman. He liked having different women. Maybe his brother was right. 

 

Tina heard Gabriel's thought and was mad at her father for doing this to Her bestie and Gabriel. She was also pissed at Gabriel for having doubts. She was thinking maybe he did not love her bestie after all. She did take into account that Gabriel instead of being his usual douchey self went to get Lisa and made sure she came back with him too. So if it was not love Gabriel felt than it was still a deep caring for her bestie. Something she knew her bestie needed. 

 

"Sam " She started saying but Sam lifted her and put her over his big shoulders. That boy was strong and she loved when he was forceful with her. 

 

Tina was wondering how she would end up telling him that she was Lucifer's daughter. She would when they finished maybe or she would have to go back to hell to talk to Daddy. 

***********************************************************************************************  
Sam did not give her a chance to speak he with his long legs made the stairs in two steps ok maybe ten but still. Lisa's house had alot of stairs. 

 

Sam kicked open the door and then slammed it with his other foot. Sam laid Tina on the bed.His lips crashed onto her lips. His tongue conquered her mouth. It left her breathless. She was glad he had not read her mind. Sam was still pissed though. He then sat up and realized he had to take care of his punishment aspect of his soulless nature. He then pulled her to him. Tina somehow knew what was coming and screamed. He pulled her across his lap and pulled down her pants. His hand lite up her backside. She was in pain but loved it.

 

Sam then did a few more slaps across her shapely ass then he pulled her pants off. He kissed her red cheeks and he turned her over and tortured her by kissing up her thighs. Then he parted her sex with his tongue and dove in. He lapped up her sweet juices. 

 

Tina panted and moaned. Sam was torturing her so sweetly. Tina thrashed her head as he licked and then dove his finger into her honey hole. He kept putting more fingers in making her spread out wider. Then he shed his clothes and pounded into her. He went faster and faster taking them both to the edge of insanity. He felt his orgasm break just as hers did and they soared to new heights of passion. 

 

Sam pulled her to him afterwards. 

 

"You know I am still pissed you drugged me. And this thing about your witch bestie being soulless now will make it hard to not burn her at the stake." Sam said looking at her. He was still lusting her. What was it about this lady that made him be such a lustful man with her. 

Tina was wondering how she was going to tell him she was Lucifer's daughter. This one would be a hard one to explain. Hell she was having a hard time with it. 

 

*********************************************************

When Tina and Sam left the room. Lisa gave Gabriel a lustful look. Dean gave them both a murderous look. And then Lisa said "Look Dean if you are staying in my house You can't kill me. And if you try remember I have no soul so doing evil things comes second nature." 

 

Gabriel knew that Dean would be gunning for both of them. So he took ahold of Lisa and snapped them out of there. 

 

As soon as they landed Lisa pulled him to her. She then grabbed his ass. Gabriel was turned on by her new bold nature. Maybe this would not be so bad. She ripped off his shirt and kissed down his chest. Then she yanked down his pants and his boxers. 

 

"Hey come on sweet cheeks take it easy. Lisa latched onto his cock taking the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked on it litely then put some suction on it . She went up and down it until he threw back his head. He did not want to go just yet but she would not let go. Gabriel felt himself feel light headed and he felt the rush of his orgasm fill her mouth. She swallowed him all up. Gabriel watched her as she cleaned up. 

 

He tried to cuddle to her. She was having none of it. This was not his sweet witch. This was a lusty version of his sweet Lisa with no strings attached and normally for Gabriel that was fine. 

He wanted to be with her in their close way. Lisa lead him to the shower. The she took off her clothes. He wanted to then seduce her. Instead. She lathered him up. And then jumped on top on him. He then being so turned on by the fact she was being forceful with him. He slid into her. She moaned "Harder Harder Gabriel" 

 

Gabriel felt himself orgasm again and then felt his grace go into her. She was scratching her nails down his back. He kissed her sweet lips wanting to savor the moment. She pulled away. 

 

Gabriel held on to her spending his load into her. She shuddered her release. He felt her tighten and her sweet nectar run down him at the same time he released. He held her tighter. She bite his neck leaving a mark. Gabriel loved it but He wanted her back to normal. 

 

She pushed away afterwards. Gabriel pushed her up against the shower. Then kissed her lips he felt passion for her but could tell in her lifeless soulless eyes all she felt was lust. And it made him let go of her. 

"I thought you wanted me?" Lisa said 

"I do but not like this. You still are my Lisa but I want you back to your passionate self." Gabriel said. He held her to the wall. She was trying to escape. 

 

"Well you would have only hurt me anyway. We would have hurt each other. You are a womanizer Gabriel face the facts. If you do not want me like this maybe someone else will?" Lisa said saying it coldly. 

 

Gabriel felt like she had slapped him silly. He had to stop her from doing something that would get her hurt. Or worse kept in hell. He tied her up. 

"oooo kinky Gabriel" She said but got out after he left the room. She snapped into Hell. 

 

Lucifer was waiting for her. 

"So how is not having a soul working for you Lisa?" Lucifer said 

 

"Is this where I am supposed to beg you to give my soul back. Not going to happen. You are probably right Luci. I am better off with no soul. I do not like hurting Gabriel like this but I feel it is best for both of us." Lisa said. 

 

"So you think Tina will talk to me. And give me Daddy time." Lucifer asked 

 

Lisa then laughed. Because she knew Tina had followed her down there and heard everything Daddy dearest had said. 

 

"Hello father" Tina said 

 

Lucifer looked scared as Tina walked into the throne room. 

***************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel was frustrated. It was like Lucifer has did this on purpose just to annoy him. Give him what he had always wanted. Then by doing that it made him realize. It was not until Lucifer did this to his love that he knew he loved Lisa. He had tied her up and then snapped down into Hell. Which Lucifer if he was watching could make anyone get lost in. 

 

And yep He must have been watching. 

 

"Damn you brother." Gabriel said aloud. 

 

He found his way faster than he thought he would though and found the throne room. As he walked in he saw Lisa standing there and right behind her was Tina. 

 

Everyone looked at him as he came into the Throneroom. 

 

"How did you get out?" Gabriel asked Lisa. 

 

She smiled wickedly at him. "Oh Gabriel, Luci here gave me some powers since he took my soul . Right Luci." She said

 

Lucifer smiled "Hey bro she is my ward now you know." 

 

Tina just gave him a look that made him frown. She was mad and he knew it. He wanted some daughter time. Which was weird to Gabriel. Knowing his brother it was a ploy to get on his nerves. This is what Lucifer did. 

 

"Dad a moment please." Tina said 

 

And Lucifer says sarcastic "She called me Dad I am so emotional." And he fake cried. Then he stepped into another room with Tina. 

 

**********************************************************

Tina did not know how to take the news her dad did this to her best friend. She knew but now it was like more amped know the whole ugly truth. 

"Ok what do you want?" Tina said . She figured maybe she could negotiate with him. Even though he was Lucifer he was still her dad right? 

 

"Well I want my bro back there to suffer or at least be in pain. Hey your bestie did come to me about everything. She actually thought I would help her. Look I will give Sam's soul back for you but your bestie made her own deal. Ok technically it was not a deal . She just annoyed me and I took it. She actually thought I would help you guys because Gabriel is my brother. " He said laughing. 

 

"You really don't want anything but to see me hurt. Or actually everyone hurt." Tina said 

 

"You are my daughter. Your bestie can stay here with you. Hey maybe I will let my bro stay here too. He can have visits." Lucifer said. 

 

"Come on what do you want?" Tina said getting irritated. 

"Stay here with me and I will release Sam's soul. Or Lisa's you pick. " Lucifer said 

 

"That is no choice Dad. Fine give me Sam's soul." Tina said. She figured she could get Gabriel to get Lisa's soul. 

 

****************************************************************

Meanwhile that left Gabriel alone with Lisa. 

 

Soul or no soul she was still hot to him. Her long flowing red hair going down the middle of her back. He just wanted to run his fingers through it. She looked at him and smiled coyly. 

He licked his lips he knew what she was thinking and he also knew that she knew what he was thinking. 

 

"My brother gave you no filters. He enhanced your powers. Huh?" Gabriel said to her looking at her. 

"Gabriel you know after this is over I will be a memory. My human side could not take it. My witchy side took over and also wanted to protect my bestie who knew she would be Satan's daughter." Lisa said then she sensed someone else down here with them. "Castiel , You ,Dean and Sam can come out now." 

 

Castiel came out followed by both boys. Dean looked furious. 

"Damn it Sam you should have not done that summoning spell." Dean said. 

 

"So I take it you guys heard everything Gabriel and I said. " Lisa said. She would do anything to protect Tina. She was always there for her. Lisa soul or no soul would die for Tina. 

 

"Yes. Even the thing about Tina being Satan's daughter." Sam said 

 

"She hates that. And do not even think I will not end all of you to protect her." Lisa said narrowing her eyes at them. 

 

"It makes me want to shoot and ask questions later but it does not change my mind about her. She is good for my brother. It is not her fault her father is a douche." Dean said 

 

Lisa was shocked at him. "So you still want to kill me right?" Lisa asked 

 

"Nah I just said that to see how you would react. You helped us. We just need to get you soul back along with Sam's" Dean said 

 

"I will figure how to do that bucko. Now that you Chuckleheads are here find Tina and my wayward brother. I need to talk to my woman here." Gabriel said taking Lisa's hand and he snapped them to another room. 

 

****************************************************************

"So why haven't we left yet Gabriel?. Yes I know you think you are saving me and yada yada. Now I know that the pain made me realize I needed no soul. " Lisa said 

 

"Are the powers worth it?" Gabriel said looking into her beautiful eyes. 

 

Tears ran down her face. "See even without a soul I can not resist you. You will hurt me . " Lisa said. 

 

Gabriel grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Soul or no soul you are mine. You have bewitched me." Gabriel said taking her into his arms. His lips took over hers. She felt like she would be consumed with how hot he got her.

 

He threw her onto the bed. Gabriel might not have her soul back but he had her right now. He wanted her and now she would be his no matter what. Gabriel climbed on top of her. His lips kissed up her body. He snapped off her clothes and his. His tongue licked it's way up Lisa. She felt like she could burn alive from his touch. He was making her core like molten lava. 

Gabriel got to her center and spread her legs apart farther. His fingers slid in to her her core and she writhed in pleasure as he tongue sucked on her clit. 

 

She moaned his name. Then he came up and entered her fully driving home she was his. She raked her nails down his back. She then flipped him over to his back. She wanted to ride him. He came up and sat astride. He wanted them to share the control. 

His mouth took possession of hers. She felt his grace coat her just as he felt her cum coat him. He closed her eyes. They both let their passion consume them. They soared higher and higher. Not wanting to come down. 

 

******************************************************************

Sam turned a corner and there was a hallway. He went down it. Dean and Castiel had took other ways. Hell was a maze. 

He opened a door and saw her . There was Tina. She was screaming at Lucifer. He was laughing aas always. 

 

Lucifer saw Sam and pointed to Tina. 

 

"About time you got here Sammy." Lucifer said.


	11. Chapter 11

Tina was happy to see Sam. She had missed him. Sam smiled at her. He had heard that she was Lucifer's daughter now both second hand and first hand. All he wanted to do was show her that he cared. His being soulless was getting in the way of his feelings for her.

 

Lucifer looked at both of them and snapped his fingers. He returned Sam's soul. "A deal is a deal. I will not return your best friend's soul." Lucifer said 

 

"She did not make a deal. You just took hers." Tina said getting mad at him for taking Lisa's soul. 

 

"Why not just celebrate this victory daughter. Now if you two will excuse me I have stuff to do." Lucifer said and snapped his fingers and he was gone. 

 

Tina wasted no time and ran to Sam . Sam picked her up and kissed her. He was so happy he could show her how much he loved her. Tina snapped and they were in her house. She had so longed to get him in her bed. 

 

Sam smiled knowing where they were. He had only been to her house once before. And never in the bedroom where they were now. It was huge. He carried her there. Then he laid her on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and ripped off his jeans and underwear. Tina watched him as he did this. 

 

He then slowly slid himself over her kissing her neck on the way to her mouth. Her mouth opened up for his and he stuck his tongue in probing. She kissed him with wild abandonment. His hands found the opening in her blouse and he ripped it open. Then he unlatched her bra. Which freed her breasts. His fingers worked over her nipples and they hardened.

 

Sam felt himself get hard but he wanted to take his time. Soulless Sam would be savage and punish her. He knew when he came down to hell that was what he wanted. Now he had his soul back and he wanted to worship her. He kissed down her neck and lingered there for a minute. He nipped up to her ears and lightly kissed and nibbled at them. Tina was speechless. She loved him being rough but this was new. She had gotten used to Sam being rough. 

 

Sam kissed down her chest. His mouth devoured her one breast while his fingers played with the other. Then his fingers lingered down her tummy caressing as they went. They unlatched her pants. His hands pulled down her jeans and panties. Tina was eager so she shed her top off or the rest that was not torn. Sam stood up and shed his clothes. 

 

He kissed up her legs and got to her core in no time flat. He had wanted to take his time but his desire for her made him want to taste her. He dove in and Tina felt like she was in heaven. He lapped her up and took her to new heights. Yeah she had missed him. She was enjoying what his fingers were doing while his tongue licked and he sucked on her clit. His fingers dove in her full throttle as his tongue parted her and licked. 

He put in more fingers as she got wetter. Tina felt herself gone. She felt if she could float . She would surely float away. 

 

Sam drove her to the brink then heard her beg him. That was all he needed to drive him . He pulled himself up to her mouth he kissed her as he drove himself in to her. Her legs got put up on his shoulders well almost. Tina was alittle short to reach his shoulders. He pounded into her. Tina felt like she might faint from so much pleasure. Then she took control and got on top of him riding. 

Sam was not having it and grabbed her ass and took control back. He grinded into her as her pushed up on her. Tina let him pound her from the bottom. She sat him up and then he took over again. They kissed then they both felt the passion take over. Her toes curled as she felt her body seize with pleasure. She moaned. Sam felt light headed and let go as he felt her orgasm. It clinched him and he lost all control. 

 

As they lay there afterward they held each other knowing whatever happened they had each other. 

 

*******************************************************

Lisa was gone when Gabriel got up and Gabriel knew he was not in Hell anymore. He knew he was in his mansion. he thought he heard her in the bathroom. So he got up to sneak in there and get some more love. When he opened the door he found Kali drying off her body. He knew he had heard the shower. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked

 

"Now is that anyway to greet your woman. You said you loved me Gabriel. I guess your brother is right you are not capable of love." Kali said dressing. 

 

Gabriel looked away from her. He did not love her or had never loved her. he did not want her here. He wanted Lisa. 

 

"Oh and your brother said. Lisa is his. He gave you me." Kali said walking past him. 

 

"I do not want you Kali. I want Lisa back." Gabriel said looking at her. Her eyes turned red and her other arms came out. She held on to him as she spat poison in his face. He wiped it off but not before it effected him. He felt drugged. "What are you ddoing to me." He asked as he passed out. 

 

"No human will have you." Kali said 

 

***********************************************************

 

Lisa woke up in the bed. She still smelled his candy smell but looked over to find him gone. She then heard laughter. 

 

"You did not think I was going to let you be happy witch." Lucifer asked. 

"What did you do?" Lisa asked. 

 

"You are mine witch. I sent Gabriel back to the goddess Kali. She is mad at him for falling for a human. You will spend some time in Hell with me. I will mostly torture you." Lucifer said . 

 

She went to hit him and he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Tina was blessfully happy until she woke the next morning. She realized her father had made her choose. And she knew not being able to get ahold of her best friend there was something wrong. So she summoned her father. She tapped her feet as she waited for him. 

 

Tina felt herself being pulled into the throne room. As she popped in to it . She saw Lucifer on his throne. 

 

"This better be good missy." Lucifer said . She saw him looking into a crystal ball. Tina saw Gabriel with Kali. 

 

"What did you do?" Tina said watching. She saw Gabriel seemed almost submissive. Like he was not in control of what was happening. 

 

"I thought I was giving him what he wanted. He never wanted to fall in love. It is not really in most of our nature. We are just here to do our father's bidding. Gabriel just liked or lusted when he started hiding. He took on the Loki nature which is to overindulge." Lucifer said frowning. 

 

"So you are going to make him unhappy or give him what you think he wants. He was in love with my best friend. And Kali well he never mentioned her so he never wanted her. " Tina said almost shouting. 

 

"Yes I know that now. I was sort of talked into it by her. She seemed to think we could help each other." Lucifer said not wanting to admit that he actually had been tricked. 

 

Tina laughed "So you let her trick you and pissed around with my friend's life. You are an asshole." Tina said and slapped him. 

 

"You are lucky you are my daughter. Yes I see she tricked me now she is controlling him. " Lucifer said rubbing his chin. He did that when he was deep in thought Tina noticed. 

"So where is my best friend? " Tina asked. 

 

He waved his hand in front of his crystal ball and showed her Lisa. Lisa was at home.

"I wiped her memory of Gabriel. I felt it would be cruel to have her without him. She just feels like something is missing from her life. I was tempted to wipe her memory of you." Lucifer said as she watched her friend take inventory of her books and spells. 

 

"You know I could let her find the spell to summon Gabriel again. And this time maybe you could mojo it to where it would be Gabriel no matter what." Tina said looking at Lucifer tapping her foot. 

"I could do that by writing a new part to it and letting her find it. I still do not think my brother needs her in his life." Lucifer said then they saw Castiel come down and appear. 

 

"Yeah because you like to control stuff. And you know God wants them together. You are such an ass." Castiel said 

 

Lucifer stuck out his tongue at Castiel. Tina laughed at the brothers fighting. 

 

"Our brother has poison in him. And he is being made to do what that goddess wants. You will be putting the witch is serious danger with our brother. Tina go up to Lisa's and give her the anti-venom. We will have her catch him and help him. We will tell her she needs to help Gabriel detox. " Castiel said and snapped his fingers and sent Tina and Sam who had just came in for Tina to Lisa's house. 

 

Castiel turned back to Lucifer. "So you going to get mad at me." Castiel said knowing Lucifer would be mad. 

"No Gabriel does not deserve to be poisoned." Lucifer said "You know she will come after him. She will want revenge. I see my daughter will interfere." 

 

"That is her best friend. Tina is alot like her mother. I still do not understand how you got with that sweet lady. You could seduce anyone huh?" Castiel said but he was just trying to stall him. 

 

Lucifer was like a bear being poked he was in no mood. He hated when people tricked him and he felt Kali had tricked him. Castiel knew when to leave. With that he left. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Lisa was sorting the books. She was looking for a summoning spell. Tina had called and said to look for one. She felt so weird the last few days like there was something she forgot. She was in her grandmother's spell book when she came upon it. It was spell of how to conjure an angel. And not just any angel The Archangel Gabriel. It did not look like her grandmother's handwriting. It looked like a man's handwriting. And when she touched it. It felt like a powerful being. 

 

"How did you get into this book?" She asked the spell. 

 

Tina appeared as she got the spell out. The ingredients looked difficult. 

 

"Hey bestie" Tina said and went and hugged her friend. Sam was right behind her.

 

Lisa hugged her back and then she saw a man with a trench coat snap in. 

 

"Who is he???" Lisa asked as Castiel came up to them. 

 

Sam looked at her. "What did she forget everything?" Sam asked

 

"Yes my dad said he zapped her memory." Tina said 

 

Castiel figured that it might hurt her to give it back all at once. 

 

"She will remember when she needs to. I have all the stuff to help my brother. " Castiel said 

 

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked as she handed the spell to Castiel who just snapped his fingers and all the stuff appeared. 

 

"Wait we need something of his." Tina said but she smiled and asked "Did you say that you found some boxers in you bed the other night. You did not know whose they were?" 

 

"Yes" Lisa said and went and got them out of the washroom. They were red satin. They smelled like cotton candy. She almost did not want to give them up. "Whose are these and how did they get into my bed?" 

 

Tina, Sam and Castiel laughed. "We will explain later." Tina said and set up the circle. 

 

The cell was ready and then Lisa and Tina chanted. 

 

They felt a breeze set in and then the candles went out. They then saw Gabriel in the circle. 

 

Lisa saw a good looking man. Hell she had to admit it it was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life. She licked her lips. He looked familiar to her. He was in the red boxers. I guess when she called him he was naked. 

 

He looked like he was sick. Tina thought. Castiel took out the anti-venom Lucifer had given him. He then put it into him and carried him to the cell where he laid him down. 

 

"I need you to help him. I have to go and do something." Castiel said and then he disappeared. 

 

Lisa just look at him. Gabriel was so very beautiful. 

 

She sat on a chair by his cot and stroked his hair as he slept. 

 

She felt like she had touched him before. Tina was watching her. 

 

"Why do I feel like I know him?" Lisa asked looking up at her best friend. 

 

"You do" Tina said 

 

"Why can't I remember him then only that I know it is like deja vu?" Lisa said 

 

She heard him say something. He was running a fever. Lisa was sure he had said her name. 

 

"Did he say my name?" Lisa asked 

 

"I think so" Tina said smiling. 

 

Lisa took a cold rag and wiped his brow

 

Then clear as day Gabriel said "Lisa please come back" 

 

Tina was grabbed by Sam "Lets leave them alone ok?" Sam said kissing her ear. 

 

******************************************************************************

Kali was mad. She could not find Gabriel anywhere she had had him tied to the bed. Lucifer was laughing at her. She heard him. 

 

"What do you want?" Kali said looking at the chains that were bound to the bed and seeing that they were not even broke or unlatched . 

 

"Well you double crossed me Goddess." Lucifer said 

 

"How so? " Kali asked and looked innocent for him. She was wondering if she could find the witch. She wanted to snap her neck. 

 

"I know what you are plotting and I can't allow you to do that." Lucifer said 

 

Lucifer jumped for her then Kali snapped her fingers and she was gone. She would find him that is for sure. She would just go underground to do so. 

 

Lucifer knew now he had made a mistake. He also knew his daughter might be in danger. 

 

***********************************************************************

 

Gabriel awoke to Lisa laying beside him. She was asleep on a chair. He was in the cell again. He could not believe his eyes. Had the last few months been a dream. Actually nightmare. Kali had drugged him. 

 

He missed Lisa so much. He knew he loved her. He pulled her onto the cot. 

 

He kissed her nose and pulled her to him. She snuggled to him and said something under her breath. 

 

"Did she remember him?" Gabriel wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

Tina got a visit from her dad when she went to the room she often used when she was at her Best friends house. 

 

Sam just patted the bed then they saw Lucifer appear. 

 

"Bad timing Father in law." Sam said. He had wanted to be alone with Tina and kiss that woman and do all the dirty things he liked to do to her. 

 

"Well your sexcapades will have to wait. Gabriel, Lisa, You and Sam are in trouble hell maybe ever Castiel's little boy toy Dean too." Lucifer said 

 

Tina had to smirk Dean and Castiel were always joking hey they were besties. It was the joke if Cas was a girl then Dean would be so in love. Dean still hit up waitresses. 

 

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Yeah not funny. Ok now give us the info and go." Sam said 

 

"Kali wants blood. And she will go to any lengths to get it. Everyone is fair game. " Lucifer said 

 

"Dad you better fix this. You did this. My best friend is in danger. Your brother is in danger." Tina said 

 

Lucifer could feel how mad his lovely daughter was. And this was all just to get her attention. Ok it was also to get back at Gabriel if he wanted to be truthful. 

 

Castiel popped in. "We do not have time for this. We need to do something to bind Gabriel and Lisa so our protection will extend to her and Kali can not harm her. " Castiel said 

 

"How about us?" Sam said 

 

"Well Sam you have that mark us angels can breach it but not the Goddess. I also did a mark on Dean. He not be touched by her. I mean she can do some stuff to you guys but not kill you. I think my brother will have to give her some of his grace to protect her. " Castiel said 

 

"No we can find another way." Lucifer said 

 

"No we can't" Gabriel said as he suddenly came into the room. He had walked in. His powers were weakened from the poison. 

 

Tina sat him down. Gabriel looked weak. 

 

"Where is Lisa?" Tina asked

 

"She is down in the cell sleeping. Don't worry it is protected. The only reason I got out was because I am an archangel. I know Kali can not breach it. Neither can Castiel." Gabriel said 

 

"Then go to her and give her some grace." Tina said 

 

Gabriel stood up and then fell down . Lucifer carried his little brother to the bed in the cell where he and Lisa would be safe. His brother would have to get some rest before he was up to giving Lisa some grace. 

 

*************************************************

 

They all stood guard in shifts. Dean was on first shift. They knew that Kali was not going to just leave it go.

 

*************************************

 

Sam had finally got Tina alone. His lips ravaged hers and he positioned her up against the wall. It had been almost three hours. Damn these other people in the way. He might have a soul but his growing need for her had not stopped. 

Tina felt helpless even with her strength. He had her turned around with her pants down in no time. She was asking him to stop but then he kissed down the back of her neck making her weak with desire for him. His huge hands cupping her breast as he shoved his huge manhood into her. Her core as already wet from him. Her whole being wanted him. He built up a rhythm and her legs wrapped around him from behind this was not a comfortable position. He felt good sliding into her though. She held onto the wall then sam griped her hips to steady her he moved or walked them to the bed where he would be more steady . He then pulled out only to slam into her. Tina begged him to just keep going. 

 

He wanted to make it last. 

 

Sam felt himself going more though then when tina 's core gripped him in one long orgasm. He could not stop. He felt himself go and it was one huge wave of ecstasy. He screamed out her name. 

 

"Oh god Tina. I want us to be together forever. " Sam said then pulled her around to rest on his chest. He pulled out a little box after he wiped off and settled her in beside him. 

"What are you doing Sam?" Tina said with tears in her eyes. 

 

"I need you to marry me." Sam said 

 

"But Sam I am a monster." Tina said 

 

"No you are not. Maybe your father is but not you. " Sam said putting the ring on her finger. 

 

Tina decided she would say yes. And the word came out and they kissed and then they went back at what they wanted the most each other. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

Gabriel woke up to her snuggling with him. He felt good. Dean waved as Gabriel looked around. 

 

Lisa woke up in that instant. 

 

Gabriel wanted to protect her fully but he saw the look in her eyes. She had no memory except way down . He would have to do something big to make her remember. He also had no time. He knew or could feel Kali on the outskirts of town. 

 

"Hey Deano can you leave us alone for a little bit. " He asked

 

Dean left and closed the door. 

 

Lisa sat up. "Why do I feel I know you?" Lisa asked 

 

Gabriel looked at her with his amber colored eyes. " Because you do. I love you. I have been waiting all my life for someone like you." Gabriel said and he pulled her to him. He kissed her with everything he had. He felt his grace push into her. And she felt it too. 

 

It scared her and she knew what she was feeling was not just dejavu . He pulled her in again for another kiss. Then he could feel her responding so he deepened it. 

 

Lisa wanted him. yes she did not remember him but she wanted him. 

Gabriel kissed down her neck. He loved every single part of her.He knew if he did this he would have to commit. He only knew his life without her had been torture. At one time he would have killed to be with Kali. He loved her but he knew now that this witch was who he wanted and was meant to be with. 

 

Lisa had never felt this way before or had she. She felt like her body had a mind of its own as her passion took over. She let her hands explore his back. He had no shirt on and she felt his feathers come out. 

 

He looked into his eyes as he looked up. He was sitting her on his lap. He had snapped his fingers and they were both naked. He had wanted to take his time with her but there was no time. Lisa felt him enter her and she felt how gifted Gabriel was. Lisa moaned as she slid down he. He was filling her up in so many ways. Gabriel moaned too. He loved the way she fit him. He pounded into her and his grace let loose. He covered her eyes. They both felt like they were drowning with all the heat and light. She kept her eyes close as his wings wrapped around them and she felt she has exploded into a million pieces. For Gabriel it had never been like this before with one woman Lisa had done this to him from the first time they met. 

 

They came down and were holding each other still attached. Ready to go again when they looked over at a mad Kali standing there. 

 

"I will kill you both." Kali said


	14. Chapter 14

Kali had seen most of the love making session. She tried to get into the cage and it was sealed . Kali was walking around the cage. Lisa and Gabriel just watched her. 

 

"You know if I find a way in I will kill you both." Kali said 

 

Dean, Sam and Tina came in the door. They watched Kali threaten Lisa and Gabriel. Tina was very mad. Lucifer took that time to suddenly show up. 

 

"You know I would not do that" Lucifer said . Kali looked up and saw Lucifer then she saw Tina who was angry. 

 

Tina felt the tips of her hair raise up. She felt the heat leave her body. Then Lucifer stood back. Kali had no idea. Tina unleashed her anger and Kali exploded into a million pieces. Lucifer ran over to Tina and calmed her down. 

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleaned the store room. Lisa just was in shock. She remembered everything in the moment that Gabriel had given his grace. It had made her remember. 

 

Lisa ran to Tina . "Are ok my friend?" Lisa asked. 

 

"I did not want to lose you" Tina said and held her friend. Tears came down both of their faces. 

 

"I don't want to lose you either." Lisa said 

 

Gabriel watched the friends embrace. He now knew even with what happened he had made the right decision. Now he had to tell Lisa he had made her immortal. He had protected her. Then he looked over at her and she was glowing. 

 

"You bro you knocked up your witch." Lucifer said 

 

"Oh well it was worth it. I love her." Gabriel said then suddenly remembering something he turned around and hit Lucifer with everything. 

 

Lucifer laughed as he got up from the floor. 

 

Lisa let go of her friend and then looked up and said "You know Gabriel I remember everything." 

 

"Everything" Gabriel said then wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Tina laughed through her tears. "I take it will be a double wedding. " Tina said 

 

"Yeah and mine had to be before three months are up or I will be big as a whale." Lisa said 

 

"You know already?" Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah I told her." Tina said 

 

Gabriel was about to tell her the rest. Then Tina said "Yeah I told her that too. And she is not happy. Plus the hormones have already kicked in." 

 

Lisa gave him a dirty look. "So I guess you get me knocked up was a plan of helping me." Lisa asked Gabriel 

 

"Well I knew if I put some of my grace into you . You could or might get pregnant. I have been giving you little bits of my grace since the first time we made love. I just sealed the deal tonight with a little extra to bond me to you. I just wanted you to be safe." Gabriel said trying to go in for a hug. Lisa was not having it though she was pissed. 

 

"How does getting me pregnant make me safe?" Lisa asked 

 

"Well I can now transfer some of my blood over to you and the baby will give you some of it's angel juice." Gabriel said 

 

Castiel made a worried face. Tina read Castiel's thoughts. "What do you mean she could die?" Tina asked. She was hyperventilating. 

 

"What?" Lisa asked. Gabriel held her shoulders 

"Let me explain." Gabriel said 

 

"Please do before I go postal." Tina said 

 

"That is my little girl" Lucifer said 

 

"Shut up dad." Tina said giving him a dirty look. 

 

Gabriel sighed "I had no choice. I want to be with Lisa forever. I have to heal her. " Gabriel said but was interrupted but Luci

"Yeah Lisa will have to die and get healed and some Archangel blood injected into her." Lucifer said 

 

They all could feel the temp in the room go up. 

 

"How about me Gabriel what happens if I die." Lisa said looking into his eyes. 

 

"I won't let that happen. I promise. I will heal you and give you my blood. You will become immortal." Gabriel said 

 

"What if I do or did not want that. Did you ever think of that." Lisa asked .She pulled away from him. 

"Then I will become mortal." Gabriel said 

 

"You would do that for me?" Lisa asked 

 

"Yes I love you" Gabriel said then he kissed her. 

 

"Or my dead body" Lucifer said 

 

"That can be arranged. " Tina said and she gritted her teeth when she said it. 

 

"I do not want you to give up your immortality. I know you are needed." Lisa said .

 

"Being immortal will not be easy." Gabriel said 

 

"She better not die archangel. Or you will." Tina said Sam took ahold of her trying to calm her down. 

 

Sam lead her away "Let's leave them alone ok" Sam said. He was the only thing stopping Tina from blowing up the room.   
**********************************************************************

Sam lead her to their room. Then he picked her up and was trying his best to be rough with her. This Sam did not like to be rough. 

 

Tina however liked it rough. 

 

She had him tie her down and then have his way with her. She bite his ear and told him how to be rough. 

 

"I want you to tear off my clothes and take me. " Tina said. 

 

So Sam did what she told him to do he stripped her down and tied her to the bed. He then got out the hot wax and put dripped some of her nipple. Tina was loving this. She moaned and squirmed. Then Sam smiled and got out the ice and licked her nipple with the ice in his mouth it felt good. He Then traveled down to her core and licked her making her beg him to take her. Tina was lifted on to him. 

 

Sam slammed himself into her making her stretch. Tina bounced on him. Which made Sam almost lose his composer. He wanted to take his time. 

 

Tina was not letting that happen she would not stop moving them beautiful broad hips of hers. Sam held her to make her stop and then he rammed it into her more demanding. He pulled her hair making her stop. Then he grabbed her ass and lost control. Letting her ride him until they both screamed with pleasure. 

 

******************************************************************

Lisa was still upset with him but she loved him. "I guess we need to get married huh?" Lisa asked. 

"Yeah we can do that." Gabriel said kissing down her neck. 

Lisa sighed he was avoiding the subject. "So do we have a traditional wedding or just Vegas?" Lisa asked

 

"I say you folks need to get to planning." Chuck said popping in. 

 

"Dad?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Damn hey Dad" Lucifer said "Long time no see." 

 

"I will deal with you later my son" Chuck said


End file.
